sweet escape
by Foreverjathan
Summary: Sam and Freddie are finally back together and is a happy couple. But how can Freddie manage to save his greatest relationship when his bestfriend, Brad, is back to town and is set to sweep Sam off of her feet? Will he be able to keep him away from her? Is it bye bye Seddie? Rated T but can be changed into M in the future. Definitely Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Escape

chapter 1

* * *

Sam's Pov

"Mac and Cheese on table 42. Man with a long beard." Jessa calls from the kitchen as she slides the plate of mac and cheese on the island. Rene, the waiter, took the plate and place it on the tray he was holding and disappear from the glass doors leading to the main room of the restaurant.

You guys must be wondering what the heck I'm doing in a restaurant. Well, shall I tell the story behind the mystery? Okay.

Remember the time Gibby and I opened a restaurant at the basement of Ridgeway? Well, it all starts there. Having that kind of business made me realize a lot of things...things that involved my future plans. I realized that its what I really wanted. I mean, I love to eat and I know a thing or two about cooking as well. You guys thought that just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I can't do stuffs. C'mon people, how do you think I survived all these years? My mom barely gave me attention let alone a food to eat. I gotta feed myself too you know and I don't always depend on the Shay's fridge. So, anyways, after the restaurant was shut down, I came to a decision that I want to be chef and build my own restaurant. Yeah, I know, Me want to be a chef? Doesn't that include a lot of studying and Sam hates studying. You guys are dead wrong, just because I'm lazy to study doesn't mean I don't want to study anymore. Besides, I'm going to study something that I love...FOOD!

So, after we finished highschool (yup, I did graduate.) I apply for a scholarship at Seattle University with Carly and Fredster. I got it and enrolled for Culinary. But that didn't stop there, I also started to rebuild the old restaurant but not at Ridgeway's basement. I got a help from Spencer, Ted and Marissa because I'm not legal enough to put up my own restaurant, so yeah, Ted hired for my own attorney and soon, I got documents that gave me the authorization to put up my own restaurant.

_Sam's Kitchen _has been running for almost two years now and is still running smoothly and great. I got all my daily expenses from there. I had the ability to pay for the rent, water and electric bills, phone bills, my car and other stuffs too. Yup, my life's better because of it. The only problems is that I have to balance my studies, doing iCarly (you thought we'll stop the show just because we turned 18 already? C'mon guys.) and the managing of the restaurant. Its really hard to multi-task everything, I mean, I have to go to school in the morning be at the restaurant in the afternoon to supervise and help around especially when its all packed, then I have to rehearse for the show in the evening. Its not actually what normal 18 year teenage girls do, right? But who says I'm normal? I'm far from normal.

"Ms. Sam, Freddie is outside looking for you." Janine, who's my chinese hired waiter said.

"What does he need?" I asked, wiping my hands to the apron hanging in my front.

"I'm sorry but I didn't asked." she wince, thinking that I might get angry.

"S'okay. Just get Digna here and tell her to finish my work here. Table 2 is waiting." I said and pat her shoulders.

I remove the greasy apron and hang it on the rack. I pull my hair in a messy ponytail and went out of the kitchen. I spotted him at the bar, tapping his fingers on the counter as he play with his drink. I walk towards him and tap him from behind. He jump a bit and whip his head at me. Once he saw it was me, he smiles and stand up.

"Hey baby." he snake his arms around my waist and pull me closer before giving me kiss on the lips.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Why? Is it against the rule that I cannot visit my girlfriend because I miss her?" He pouts with a fake look on his face. I roll my eyes and can't help but smile.

"Fine. I miss you too." He broke into a wide grin and I giggle."But..you know I'm working."

He frown and tilt his head at me."Why do you even need to work? You have your employees to do the job. Your job is to spend more quality time with Freddie."

"Okay. Can you give me a minute? I'll be out in awhile. Just sit here and order whatever you want." I pinch his cheeks and tap his nose.

"But I want you. Can I order you?" he asked hopefully with those big brown eyes.

"Will you stop acting like a child? You look funny." I said.

"You're such a killer." He peck my lips. I pull away from hi grasp and he scowl."Hey!"

"Just wait for me." I blow him a kiss before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Another thing that is great about my life is my two and a half year relationship with Freddie. Yes, Freddie 'the nerd' Benson. And yes, we did got back together. After six months of building myself to be normal and him to be abnormal, we realized...its STUPID. We end up in the fire escape where everything first started and we talked about our feelings and have known tha nothing changed and to there, we decided to be together again because..we love each other so much.

After five minutes, I got back at him, dressed in my casual clothes: tight jeans, white tank top and leather jacket. I saw him talking to one of my best employees behind the bar: Jaimé.

Hmm. I see he did order some martini. Good for my nub. I smile and went towards them.

"Whatya talking 'bout?"

"Jaimé here is just reporting to me how you've been stressing yourself around here."

"Oh, really now?" I raise an eyebrow and place my hand on my hips, tapping my foot like what a mother does when she found out her kid did something bad.

"Yup and Jaimé here will now report to me everything." he said, tilting my chin down to him.

"Oh my. I am so dead. What shall I do?" I said dramarically, putting my hands over my chest, a fake worriness etched on my face.

"So dead, baby." he said."So, I'll see you around then, Jaimé, my good man. My baby girl and I have some plans to do." He pat his shoulder and turn to me.

He stand up and interwine our hands together before he leads me out the restaurant. I stop midtracks when I realized his car is nowhere to be found.

"Uh..where's your car?"

"Over there." he points to the red mustang model with a smirk.

"What happened to your baby?" I gasp and walk over the new car. Actually, I'm pretty impressed. I never imagine him to drive behind wheels in one of these cars but his old ford car was like his life. I remembered him tearing up when I accidentally smashed his windshield with a baseball bat. Man, he looks so much of a dork. If he isn't my boyfriend, I would've wreck his car even more just to make fun of him.

"I still have it. Its in the house and Mom will be using it whenever she wants to." he said.

"Why'd you bought a new car. Your old one's still new and good." I asked, tracing lines on the shiny red car.

He lean over his side of the car and smile proudly.

"I just want something new. Sports cars are for big boys. Besides, I can still use my old one." He said. He grabs my waist and swirl me around.

"Oh..so you think that because you bought a sports car meaning your a big boy now, huh?" I cross ny arms between our pressed bodies."Or maybe you just want to impress some hot chick out there."

"Correct and yup. She's pretty hot. Like the hottest and stunningly beautiful chick ever. "

"May I ask if I know this girl?"

"Maybe. Maybe you've seen her. She works around the _Sam's Kitchen_, sometimes host a webshow. I bet she has a very handsome and hot boyfriend as well." he plays with my fingers and smile

"You mean a nerdy boyfriend." I tease and chuckle.

"I don't know, the guy's been center of attention to most girls in his school nowadays." he smirk.

I'm pretty aware that back in our highschool since he reached puberty that a lot of girls were noticing him more but the thing was..he's clueless. Completely oblivious of his mind because, lets just say that he's only have his mind on me. And when we attend college, he's even more of a handsome guy but still have that baby smooth face that I love and that boyish smile on his face. So, yeah, now he's **aware **of his handsomeness an sometimes act a bit braggy but I know it doesn't goes up to his head anyways.

"Oh, is that so. So, now you think you're hot now? You're quite beginning to be cockier and braggier, Mr. Benson." I push my finger on his chest, eyebrows raised and gave him an accusing look.

"Don't tell me you don't find me hot the way I find you hot, Ms. Puckett."

"I decline to comment nor answer."

"You're being mean." he said in whining tone, I almost laugh at him.

"Oh, shut it, you big nerd. C'mon, just give this hot chick a good ride around town." I point to myself and slid out of his arms and open the door.

We've been driving 'round town for atleast half an hour and decided to do some walk on the beach since its been so long since we visited the place and I feel like feeling the sand beneath my feet. We're walking hand in hand, our other hand holding our shoes as we talk about random stuffs..laughing and pushing around.

"Yo Carlotta!" I calls as I push the front door open with Freddie in tow.

"Hey, guys." Carly appear down from the kitchen, holding a few paperclips in her hand.

"Uh..what were you doing crouching over there?" I asked.

"Spencer was making this sculpture to sell on that rich doctor guy but once he was almost done, it burst into fire. I have to make him have some nice bubble bath to take his frustration out while I clean his mess." she explained.

"Well..sounds like what a Spencer does." I chuckle, shaking my head and grabbing the bowl filled with grapes and popping some in my mouth before plopping my butt on the couch.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Carly asked, putting the paperclips on a plastic container and sitting on the barstool.

"Nothing. Freddie here kidnapped me from the restaurant and made me go to the beach. And he also bought a new sports car." I said nonchalant.

"You bought a new car? Why? What's wrong with your old car?" Carly asked in bewilderment.

"Tell her why you bought your mustang, baby." I smirk and he stuck a tongue in my direction.

"Mustang? That's pretty bad boy."

"I bought it because...its a guy's car."

"And your ford is a girl's car?" I laugh as Carly looks so clueless .

"No, Carly. You don't get it. The nub here is thinking that he'll be real guy once he bought a guy's car."

"That's stupid."

"Hey!"

"Yup."

"Its not stupid." he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and sigh.

I wave him off and just continue paying attention with Carly.

"Oh, before I forgot. I have some good news for you guys." Carly said bouncing. I lean into my elbows and motion for her to continue.

"What?"

"So, Gibby's been invited in this conference-"

"Wait! What does the good news have to do with your mermaid of a boyfriend?" I cut her off mid-sentence. She shot me a glare and I shut my mouth.

"Sam!" she scold and I held up my hands.

The thing is, Carly's been dating Gibby for three months now, they hit it off before college. They spend a lot time together whenever Freddie and I go on some dates and they became close. Then one day, we saw them making out in the couch and that was like the scariest moment in my life. I barely slept because it kept flashing in my dreams.

"Fine."

"Anyways, he saw Brad while he was there and learned that he's back in town!

"Whoa! My fudgemaker's back!" I throw my fist in victory and grin widely.

"That's cool. We can hire him back." Freddie said, sitting next to me and kiss my head. Have I mentioned that he's so sweet? No. Well, he is.

"What is he doing here in town? I thought he'll be living in Portland for good?"

"I don't know." Carly shrugs.

"_CARLY!" _we heard Spencer scream from his room or I think from the bathroom. Carly looked alarmed and dashed into him.

_"SPENCER! HOW DID YOU SET THE RUBBER DUCK ON FIRE? ITS IN THE BATHTUB...FULL OF WATER!" _we heard Carly's voice and can't help but laugh at how Spencer catch everythinh on fire even its in the water.

"_I DON'T KNOW." _Spencer whines and we heard a loud thump."_CARLAYYY!"_

Oh..Spencer. You never grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Escape

chapter 2

* * *

Freddie's Pov

I'm so ecstatic to know that Brad's back in Seattle again. He's been like a brother to me since he started as _iCarly's _intern a few years back but he has to go moved in Portland because his dad's work was based there. And now that he's back, I can't help but feel excited to see him. I'll so brag to him my new car. I miss having a bestfriend. I know, there's Gibby but he's a Gibby and we barely hang because too..well...engrossed with Carly like he follows her everywhere. He's even much worst than me when I had a small crush on Carly when we're kids.

Speaking of them, they're again...snuggled and giggling in the middle of the studio. I roll my eyes and look over Sam who has a disgust look on her face. We're not hypocrite to say at least. I have to admit Sam and I are very clingy with each other and can't keep our hands off to ourselves but it's not like we do a lot of PDAs when some people are in the room.

"Can you guys knock it off. You make me want to puke blood." Sam broke the silence and an annoyed look on her face."I thought we're supposed to be rehearsing? or should Freddie and I be the audience of your obvious PDA?"

Carly blush and pull away from Gibby's arms and he pouts to her.

"Don't be a hypocrite Sam. It's not like you and Freddie never did this." Gibby said.

I saw Sam glare and step towards him. Carly bit her lip and looked worried. With Sam, you never know when she'll pounce on you so you have to be careful of your actions or words thrown to her if you value your life.

"Nice choice of words, Gibson. And to answer that. NO. Freddie and I never do PDA because we have respect on people around us. Something you two have lacked of since the day you dated." she cross her arms and lean her weight on her other hip and glare."So, are we going to rehearse or what? Coz I have better plans to do than this cheap junk."

I watch as Carly bows her head in embarrassment and Gibby frown. I almost smirk. My baby's so right. We never do PDAs like that. Just a holding of hands and pecks.

"We're sorry, Sam. Why don't..why don't we start already?" Carly said stuttering. I can see that she's a bit scared of Sam right now but I'm not. Not that she doesn't scare me anymore, trust me she still does, but the thing is, I know my baby girl than anyone does and I know that right now that she's trying her best to put a poker face because she's irritated whenever they do that.

We start to rehearse for the show, the two girls throw playful jabs at each other and add something on their index cards whenever something good pops in their mind. So far, its great. Funnier and goofier than our previous webshows and the two lovebirds tried to distance at each other whenever Sam looks at them beginning to get close and comfortable again. I have to keep my amusement as the two looked like walking on eggshells.

After the show, Sam demanded that I should bring her to the Groovy Smoothies and buy her food.

I told her to seat over our usual spot whilst I order us food. I bought us large strawberry splat, large triple deluxe hamburger with extra cheese and large fries. I grab the tray from the corner and walk towards her. I set the food in the table and she began to devour it in nano seconds.

You must think after all these years, being the owner of a well known restaurant in town, she'll drop the whole bad eating habits, well..you all thought wrong. I think if actually became worst or better if you ask her. I really am thinking of taking her to a doctor for a check-up. Nah, I still want to get married with complete set of body parts.

We were in the middle eating - Sam munching all the edible things in the tray and even took my own food which I didn't put a fight on - when someone walk towards our table.

"Still have that kind of eating habits I see." a familiar voice rang and we both look up to see, none other than out intern, my bestfriend...

_**Brad.**_

He was wearing a smirk and an amuse look on his face as he look at the half-eaten burger, melted cheese dripping out as Sam hold it on her hand. I guess both our eyes are wide and I can definitely pick our jaws on the floor.

"BRAD!" Sam almost screech and I have to cover my ears i n order to save my eardrums for being violated by the blonde's voice.

Brad smile widely at her as she leapt on her spot and throw her arms around his neck. In this kind of situation, I most definitely rip Sam's body away from the guy but knowing its our friend. I let her have it her way, pushing my cave man self and prevent myself from getting jealous.

"Brad" I said calmly, nodding my head in his direction as I stand up behind Sam.

Sam finally push herself away and stand just beside me. Brad look at the both of us for a second before his eyes narrow at our closeness.

_Weird_

_"_Since when did you came back here in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Just this Monday, I didn't bother to show myself to you guys because I want it to be surprised." he said."I miss you, you blondy." he adds, smiling cheekily at Sam, ruffling her hair, Sam punch his arms.

"Meh."

"Wow. Its good that you're back."

"Why don't we sit down? I still have a food to finish." Sam suggested with a raise eyebrow.

"Sure." Brad answered.

Sam took a seat next to me and Brad sat at Sam's previous spot. I can tell that he's a bit confused.

He did left for Portland knowing Sam and I broke up for good, so seeing the two of us spending time with each other and me, still alive for even being this close to Sam undoubtedly surprised him.

"So.." he trails, not leaving his eyes away from us. I gotta admit, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable with all his weird looks.

"How's Portland?" I finally asked.

"Good." He simply answered, a bit fast like he's not here for chit chats about his recent life in the said place."Anything _new? _You guys want to share with me since its been a long time?"

I knit my eyebrows at his snappy question and glance over Sam who seems too busy slurping down her half-full smoothie.

"Nothing new or good. Same 'ol, same 'ol." she shrug nonchalant."Are you still be drinking that?" she point to my abandoned smoothie in hand.

"No, you can have it."

"Thanks, baby." this made Brad's eyes to narrow and his face looks hardened.

"_Baby?" _he scoff bitterly. _  
_

What's his problem?

"Oh, yeah. Freddie and I got back together when you left." she simply stated like it doesn't affect the guy in front of us.

He pursed his lips and shook his head submissively.

"Congratulations." he comments, I hear, disgustingly.

_Okay, something is definitely up with him. _

* * *

**_A/N: there you go, chapter 2 :) so, Brad's back and is acting weirdly towards the couple. hmm...anyhow, i know its not that good of a chapter and but i promise it'll be better when i have my beta to help me out with my stories. i'll update as soon as possible, maybe later again. who knows. _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE. i definitely want to know your comments peepz._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: I do not own iCarly although I wish I do :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sweet Escape

chapter 3

* * *

**General Pov**

She hurriedly pull her hair in a messy bun, put the apron over her blouse and wearing the mittens on her hands. She open the oven and revealed a tray of roasted chicken, she place it on a plate and pepper it with bayleaf on top. She sides it with some mashed potato and push it aside in the island. A guy in a roller blades push the double doors open, rolling his way to her and grab the food before rolling back outside.

"You came in a rush. What gives?" Julie asked as she lean over the kitchen island.

"Bumped into my mom this morning." she mutters spatly. She remove her mittens and starts to chop some celery, potatoes, carrots and other vegetables to go for the salad.

Since Sam and her mom attended that counselling thing Carly suggested to them, they relationship flourish. She stopped drinking, hooking up with random strangers and using drugs. She actually managed to find a decent job for herself in that diner but when Sam reached eighteen her mom decided to move to New York with Melanie and spend more time with her other daughter since she's been with Sam for a long time.

The problem now is, she learned from her previous phone call from her mother that her jerk of a dad showed up to where Melanie and her is living, begging for forgiveness and second chance.

_Fuck him and his second chance._

Sam obviously hates the man they all called her dad. She despise him. She evn pukes whenever his name was mentioned by her mother back then. Her life story is a big mystery to everyone who thought they knew Sam well enough. She always dodged topic regarding her dad or what happened to him, etc.

Freddie is the only person she trusted to share her story, not that she don't trust Carly. Sure Carly's been her bestfriend since her childhood life and she loves the girl to death, she just can't. She believes that it will scar Carly or worst pity her. And Sam hates it when people pity her or think of her a weakling just because she has a wreck of a life background. She knows that if Carly knesw about it, she'll force her into rekindling with her dad, her mom doesn't need to beg for her to do it. Let's face it, Carly is much more persistent than anybody else in the world because she believes that everything can be solved a little serious talks, tight hugs and kisses. She grew up in the world thinking that there is a _happily ever after_. Just like in those chick flicks she watched or those fairytale mush.

Julie's eyebrows rose."Isn't your mom in New York?"

"She flew back here for a _visit."_

"Is she still in that reuniting thing with your good 'ol daddy?"

"You have no idea."

"She's very persistent."

"Course she is. The man already hacked her brain. Been doing it for a long time and she still lets him." she said in disgust.

She place the vegetables in a bowl and pour some caesar dressing before stirring it completely and finishing it with some cheese and strawberries. She eyes her masterpiece completely and smirk triumphantly.

"Are you giving into her?"

"Not in a million years." she laugh bitterly and turned to the auburn haired girl."Although I would like to see her try some more."

Julie shook her head in amusement. She always know how Sam's brains work. She's pretty stubborn herself. She told her already to give into her mom's choice but she won't listen. True to her word, _not in a million years._ The girl's holds a big grudge over her father and she can't help but pity the man behind.

"She's your mother. You'll end up giving into her anyways." she points out, giving the blonde some sense in her mind.

"Yeah, that'll happen." she comments sarcastically. She motions for the other waiter to already give it to the customer outside. She wipe her hands clean on a paper towel and fan herself."Can we just drop the subject? I'm not in the mood to talk about my mom."

"Where is she staying?"

"Hotel."

"You made her stay in a hotel when you have a big penthouse yourself? Sam!" she exclaimed disappointedly.

"Of course not. She chose to stay in a hotel. I think she thought better. I mean, we're not in good terms and it seems she's giving me some space. As much as I hate her for the moment, I won't let her sleep in some garbage. You gotta give me some credit, Julie." she defended, quite offended by her statement.

"Well, that's good to hear you're not in a goal in abandoning your mom."

"I'm not that bad, you know." she roll her eyes at her, huffing in the process."Let's just get back to work.

She walks out of the restaurant and sit in those benches outside. Pulling her apron off and the clip in her head, her hair cascaded down her back in soft luscious curls. She breathes in the August air as the rays of the sun streak over her porcelain skin as she has her eyes closed.

She heard footsteps come towards her spot and a shadow block the sunlight. She open her eyes and squint it to see the one blocking her view.

"Hey."

"Brad?" she knit her eyebrows and looked questionningly to the skinny brunette.

"Yup." he said coolly. He swing himself forward and backward, his thumbs tuck inside his front pockets.

"What brings you here?"

"I walked from my grandma's and I came to stop by and see what you're doing."

"Well, I'm doing good." she answered.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the empty space beside her.

She nods and scoot a bit to the side, giving him enough space to sit in.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Freddie? Doing that tech thing for iCarly?"

"I was..but uh..he was called by his mom to help her do some shoppping."

"Shopping?"

"His mom wanted to replace their old chinawares."

"Ah."

The two fell into a midst of silence. She watches as the cars honk at each other, a lady helped by two girl scouts to cross the streets and a kid whining to his mom while pointing to the man holding colorful balloons. _Probably selling them._

"You never told us why you came back." she said out of nowhere.

"I didn't?"

"Well, duh."

"Its because of some personal stuffs." he lied."How's the restaurant? I saw it featured on the Seattle Magazine."

"You did? Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah. You look beautiful there." his eyes widen in realization as to what he just said. Sam whip her head to his direction and a hint of blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Thanks." she said shyly. He smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, he clears his throat.

"Didn't know you'll be this successful."

"What? You don't have faith in me, Bradley?"

"Of course I have. I always do."

"That's my boy." she ruffles his hair and he groans a little."Aww, c'mon! Don't be such a girl. Its just hair."

"It took me half an hour to fix it." he pouts.

"Eh..I take it back. You are a girl." she smirk.

"Whatever, Puckett." he scoff jokingly.

She stuck her tongue out and look over her phone. She slid it back in her pocket before standing up. He look up to her and tilt his head.

"Break's up. Need to get back now, son."

"Too bad. I still want to hang." he mumble childishly.

"Why don't you just go inside and wait for me? We can go to Carly's together." she suggested, wiggling her brows that made him smile.

"Is the food free?"

"Well, maybe the first and second order. I mean, I gotta take no exemptions for a living."

He laughs and stand up as well."Don't worry. I got money on me."

"Good. Atleast I get something from you." she jokes, punching his right arm playfully."C'mon. The food's in me."

"But I thought there's no excemptions?"

"Well, maybe just one." she smirk.

He followed her inside and grin widely. She bump her shoulders to him and he swing his arms over her shoulders. She nudge him by her elbows to ribs but he pull her closer, laughing as she whines, joking she doesn't want to catch nerd cooties.

He look at her from the bar as she moves from one table to another, asking for satisfaction from the customers. He can't help but admire the beauty thaty radiates from her.

_She's beautiful. _He can't deny the fact that he has fallen for her beauty, her wittiness and her unique and amazing personality.

_Its all wrong._

She's Freddie's girlfriend. His bestfriend's girlfriend.

He's screwed. Big time.

Its hard to watch her giggle everytime Freddie tickles her. Laughs when Freddie tells her some jokes. The way they kiss.

It all hurts.

He never thought he'll fall for her. She's just some blonde girl from that webshow who loves the fudge he makes. That blonde girl who loves to make nerds cry but at the same time loves a nerd to death. That blonde girl who loves meat and can eat it for like..ever.

_That blonde girl who made him fall and make his knees weak. _

_That certain blonde girl._

She laughs happily as he tried to juggle two water bottles in his hands but instead end up being hit on the head. It hurts so bad but seeing her eyes dance and her lips to curve in a big teasing smile he knows its all worth the pain in the head.

Freddie enters the Shay's apartment. She texted him to come over and he does. He frown inside. He thought he have her all alone to himself but then again...he's not her boyfriend.

"Hey, baby." She smiles widely once she saw him, throwing her arms over his neck and giving him a smack on the lips.

_Crack._ His heart broke. He look away from the painful sight and clutch his shirt-clad chest.

He heard a loud smack and he knew they pulled away.

"Hey, Man. Thanks for...picking my baby from work."

Only he could do is nod slowly. Afraid that the tears threatening to slide down his face.

"So how's shopping?" she has a playful smirk on her face as she said this.

"Bad." he groan with a pout. He slump to the couch, bringing her with him to sit on his lap.

"She made you watch her as she studies every plates, spoons and forks if they're germfree?"

"She disinfect every piece. She even sprayed on the clerk's eyes." she chuckles and pinch his chin.

"I should be there to witness it but...I decided I'm lucky I'm not you. It sounds suckish."

"You have no idea." he sigh and lean back to the headrest."Anyways, did you fed Brad?" He tilt his head to his direction.

"Yup." she nod.

"You taste her mandarin orange chicken?"

"Yeah." he answered lamely.

"Cool right?"

"Very."

Minutes later, Carly burst in the room, panting and carrying mountain of books in her arms, interrupting the conversation between the three teens. She look up to see the three looking at her intently. She stand up properly and dust her clothes neat with her free hand.

"Good to see other people in my house before me." she stated.

"Did you robbed a bookstore?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrows, eyes darting to the books in her arms.

Carly sigh exasperately, walking past them and dumping the books on the kitchen table.

"I need to read those books for my exam next week."

"Exam?" Freddie asked."Its too early for exam."

"Tell that to my almost balding Professor. He wants us to read all those books because he'll be giving us exam next week."

"Do you need me to hide someone's body?" Sam asked.

"You are not going to hide anyone's body!"

"I didn't say I am the one who'll hide it. I can call my uncle Carmine to do the job."

"Even worst!" Carly place her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"So...do you want me to? I mean I can call him right now and tell-"

"NO!" she exclaimed."Freddie!"

"Sam, no one is calling your uncle to hide Carly's profeesor's body. That's illegal."

"That's unacceptable!" Carly points to her.

"Fine." she said in defeat, throwing her arms up."Party poopers." she mutters.

"Anyways, did you guys checked the tech thingy upstairs?" Carly turned to the two boys.

"Not yet. We'll do it now." Freddie remove himself from Sam and motion for Brad to follow him upstairs.

Freddie can sense a lot of tension in the room, you can definitely cut it with a knife. He has his attention to his laptop and punching some buttons whilst Brad fix the cables. He eyed his bestfriend and contemplated into talking to him. He haven't talked to him privately since he came back and he was looking forward for a guy-to-guy hangout but it never came. Brad seems to be pushing himself away from him and it made him curious.

"Hey." he called him.

"Uh..yeah?" he whip his head to look at him with a questionning look, cables in hand.

"How are you?" Brad look at him strangelt with a '_seriously?' _look etched on his face."I mean, we haven't hang since you came back and we also haven't talked a lot." he explain further.

Brad shifts his eyes away and thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. Well, its been busy for all of us."

"You want to hang later? Like go to the gym?" he suggests.

"Sure. That'll be a good idea." he smiles.

* * *

_**A/N: yeah, not a good ending for a chapter. I just want to update before I go to sleep. COz u know, i'm very kind to those who likes my story :)) REVIEW PLEASE :3**_

_**good night lovely seddie people :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/U: Hellooooooo people :)**_

_**So yeah, ForeverJathan is back to give you some chapter :D I hope you'll enjoy this one because I really tried to finish this one so that I won't keep you guys waiting for so long.**_

_**Alright, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: P.S I do not own iCarly but I do own the story iStill Love You and a collection of Nicholas Sparks' books :D**_

* * *

Sweet Escape

chapter 4:

* * *

Sam's Pov

I always wonder how life's soo good to me. I mean, here I am in the middle of my very own crowded restaurant. People sitting over the those big red couches placed in the reservation area. I watch as my trusty employees move around, asking for their order, helping around group of people to find the perfect place for them to sit and giving out their orders fresh from the kitchen area where all the magic is done.

Its this kind of moment that I feel that I had finally succeeded on something I'm good at for the first time in the _Sam Puckett History._ All of these are not even part of my plan. I'm not even planning into finishing my studies and opening my own restaurant. It was all new. That is me when I was few years back. When nothing matters to me is to get out of the hell hole called Ridgeway and just go somewhere in the state, work as some waitress in a Diner. But now, I'm completely different. Studying eagerly to ace all my tests and running smoothly the restaurant. I'm leading to something. Somewhere and I'm happy about that.

And when you thought everything seems to be going well, destiny has some other plans for you. It'll give you something unexpected. Blow it in your face and boom, you don't know what to do anymore because you're not ready.

_Its not part of the plan._

Oh, screw planning and managing. It never works. It will never work because life should be acted with spontaineity.

I shake my head trying to clear my mind, walking to the waves of people, I reach the bar at the side of the restaurant. I slip on the stool and snap my fingers, calling Jaimé's attention who's busy pouring some man's glass.

He turn around after and saw me, he smile and nod.

"Ms. Sam." he greets."What can I get you?"

"May I have some vodka?"

"Of course. Do you want some roasted peanuts to match?"

"Maybe later." he turn his back to me and began searching over the counter. He retrieve a bottle of blue liquid, place it in front of me then reaching for a wine glass hanging over his head. He pour the blue liquid then push it to me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I grab the glass and took a sniff of the liquid alcohol. Its cool and I can almost taste a mint. I let it swirl in the glass for awhile before taking a sip. I shudder as it burns my throat.

"Rough time?" he leans in while wiping some glasses before hanging it up again.

"I guess you could say that."

"Want to talk about it? I'm very trustworthy." he held up his free hand with a sincere look on his face.

"I know. You all are." I said."Its family stuffs."

"Ah. Figures."

"Huh?"

"I'm not expecting for you to have problems concerning Mr. Freddie because I know you both are doing great." he explained. He held his finger and calling out, yet, another bartender motioning him to take care of the bar for him whilst he talk to me. The guy shift his eyes to me and nod understandingly.

Jaimé is right. Freddie and I are doing great maybe more I guess. We don't have much problems except for the fact that he hates it when I push myself too hard in working when I should be relaxing in the house. I'm happy he's there to remind me that I have to give myself some break but sometimes, I tend to let out my frustrations by working. It lets my mind off of things for awhile and I like it.

"You're very observant." I said.

"Maybe a little but I'm not the one to put my nose in people's business especially to my boss."

"Eh. S'okay." I wave him off and lean back."Its just...I'm having daddy issues."

"I see." he nods understandingly."I'm not one to talk because I don't know the whole story but I'll suggest you talk it with someone who cares to you."

"You mean Freddie?"

"Its up to you. It can be Carly or Julie. People you trusted your secrets with. Its very pleasing to have it all out of your chest. It helps a lot."

"I think I'll do that. Thank you."

"My pleasure to serve, Ms. Sam."

_"Hello?"_

"Can you fly over here and meet me up?" I asked hopefully.

_"Why? Is there a problem? Are you okay? Is mom hurt?" _I smile as I hear my sister's frantic voice of concern.

Melanie and I doesn't have that best sisterly relationship in the whole world when we're kids because I hate how she's the complete opposite of me: Beautiful, charming, sweet and smart. But when mom finally recover from her own issues, I also found myself opening to Mel. I didn't realized then that I'm missing to have a sister by my side. Sure there is Carly who's practically my sister but still, its much more different with your own twin. Though she lives far from me, we still managed to talk or chat over the computer or if she's not busy with her school stuffs as well, she'll visit me. I'm happy to have my friendship back with my sister. Its hearwhelming to have her around, actually.

But over these past few weeks, I haven't talked to her especially about my father. Unlike me, she doesn't hold a grudge against him. Like what I've said, she's the complete opposite of me and I'm pretty sure that she has forgiven him by now or by the time he showed up his damn face on their front door. But still, I want to talk to her about it.

"No one's hurt, Mel. Its not why I called, actually." I said.

_"Call me crazy but I think I can sense what's wrong." _she laughs.

"Yeah? Can you come here?"

_"Of course, Sam. Anything for you. You can expect me this weekend."_

"Thank you."

_"No need to thank me. I'm your sister. I'll do anything to help." _I can hear her warm smile over the phone and I smile._"Can you tell mom to come back here? The agency's already expecting her to come back before this weekend."_

"Sure. I'll tell her."

_"Thank you."_

"Oh...and Mel?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I love you."

_"I love you too, Sammy. I'll see you this weekend."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

Freddie pull over in front of the restaurant and wave at me. I smile and jog over him. He step out and open his arms for me. I throw my arms over his neck and snuggle close to him, my head resting on his chest whilst his chin resting above my head.

"Miss me?"

"Yes." I said.

"I miss you too, princess." he cup my cheeks and kiss me tenderly on the lips. He slip his hand to mine and intertwined it."You ready to go?" I nod feverently and kiss my temple.

Escorting me to the passenger seat, he opened the door for me. I roll my eyes playfully and mutter the word...

"Nub."

In which he shake his head, chuckling as he close it for me. He step inside his and drive back to the road.

We were holding hands the whole drive, him kissing the back of my palms every now and then making my heart melt.

"Melanie's coming over this weekend." I said out of the blue.

He glance over me then back to the road. Freddie has been one of those people I trully trust and is very aware of my daddy issues.

"That's good. You two can talk about your conjoined issue."

"I don't know about that." I said, as his hands dance over my jean clad thigh."I have the feeling that she has forgive him. I mean, you know Mel is. She can't find any person cruel."

"Because she know he's not."

"That's fucking bullshit, Freddie! Of course he is. He's a bad guy and I'm sick of people taking his side like he hasn't done anything bad when he did." I throw my arms up in the air and cross my arms over my chest glaring at him.

"SAM!" he groan loudly."He's not the bad guy. Maybe he **was **but he's changed." he said calmly.

"No. He still is. And how can you be so sure that he's changed? He still the same man who'll step out of the door once he get sick of everything around him and still promise people that he'll be back. He'll always be that son of a-"

"Damn it, Samantha! Will you stop it?" he almost yell at me. I actually jump a bit because let's face it, when he use my full name I know for sure he's serious and firm about something and mixing it with the way his voice deepen..yeah, scary but I'll never show it."He's your dad. Whether you like it or not, he will always be your dad. Why can't you just face it that he's trying. He did came back right? He's even asking for forgiveness. He knows that he has committed something bad but still." his voice said gently and softly.

"You don't get it. You don't know what it feels like." I mumble hardly.

"Tell me how can't I relate to you? I also lost my dad right?"

"That's different. He died. Unlike mine, he left us."

I heard him sigh loudly and I glance to him as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

We arrived to Bushwell after half an hour - there was an accident along the way - no talking after my little outburst. He stop the car in front and turn his body to me.

"Maybe..maybe our experiences aren't much alike as you say." he starts."But you can't say I don't know how you feel. You're my girlfriend and my bestfriend. I've known you for so long to know what goes inside your mind and what you feel even though you won't say it out loud." He cup my cheeks and made me look at him."But you do know, I have a point. I'm not taking sides. I'm putting it in your mind that you're still living in your own little world where you don't want to accept the fact that he's changed or that you still can't moved on to what he has done. I get it. I fucking get all of it."

I nod and got out of the car we don't even waiting for him to catch up. I push the elevator button and once it opened, I step in. He went in as well.

"Sam."

"Freddie."

"I'm sorry if I did get overboard with you."

I bit my lip and felt guilty that he's the one apologizing to what happened.

"I'm sorry too. I know you're just trying to help."

"I love you." he said with a hopeful look on his face - maybe waiting for me to say it back.

"You're such a dork." I said in a straight face before I broke into a big smile.

"But I'm your dork."

"Unfortunately." I joke, shaking my head.

"C'mere."

I step towards him and I lean my body against him as he wraps his arms from my back.

"I love you." I whisper softly.

"I know." I can feel him smile from the my cheek."So. we're good?"

"Of course." I smile and we kissed for awhile.

Soon, the elevator door open revealing Brad who I assumed is going to use the elevator.

His eyes flicker to our tangle bodies and for a moment I thought its just a trick of my eyes as he held a hurt look in his eyes before it dropped down the floor.

"I was about to check on you guys downstairs." he mumble emotionless.

Before we can speak he already turned his back to us but not before glaring for to our joined hands.

_Okay, that is soo weird._

I glance over to Freddie to see if he saw Brad's actions but he too has a hardened look on his face.

"Are you okay, Freddie?" I asked confusingly.

His gaze soften as he look down to me.

"Yeah." He answered and I can tell he's lying bigtime but I didn't call him out to it. I just eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

We both stepped out of the elevator and I quickly skip over Brad who's busy rummaging through the box of props. I throw my arms over his shoulders and I felt him stiffen.

I knit my eyebrows but I shrug off the feeling.

"Sup, fudgeboy?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Why so tensed?" I squeeze his shoulders and I felt him shiver under me.

"Nothing." he seem very snappy and I don't know why.

"Freddie are you okay?" I heard Carly's voice asked and I look up to them.

I saw Freddie's hand balled into a fist as he glares to the both of us. I shot him a '_what's wrong' _look.

"I'm fine." he said deadpan.

What is wrong with boys today? Are they pmsing? Or what?

"Hey, Brad. Can you help me setup the green screen?" I heard Freddie said.

"Sure, man." he left me hanging and went over him.

I plop down to one of the bean bags with Carly who's busy writing on those colored index cards. I watch as the two boys talk about some new game that is now out in those video game store.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" I turn to Carly whose face masked with a hint of amusement.

"Were you checking out Freddie?"

"No." I simply shook my head."Those two are just soo weird sometimes."

* * *

Freddie's Pov

"Dude, we gotta go to that comic convention in town. I heard they have galaxy wars on comics as well." Brad told me with a smirk on his face as he work on the cables.

After the gym with Brad, things went back to normal for the both of us although there are times where I still suspect him of having feelings for Sam, I tried to push it at the back of my head.

I was a bit jealous or maybe just plain unhappy when I saw Sam walk towards him and put her arms over his shoulders. It's not that I'm threatened over Brad, just a bit concern. I guess but it was long gone now. I'm just glad to have him to talk to me like the old times.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed in disbelief and with mixture of excitement.

"Can't." he raise his hands up and laugh."So, what do you think?"

"Sure I'm in. Can't miss it for the world!"

He laughs, shaking his head. I heard his phone ring through his jeans, he retrieve it from his pocket and shove it back once he read the message.

"Who is it?"

"Remember that girl from Chemistry?" he said.

My eyebrows rose and nod."Amber, right?"

"Yup."

"Se texted you?"

"She's asking me out." he groan.

"Really? She's like hot. I mean, for most boys out there, not for me." I said in defense and he chuckles.

"I get it man. You got Sam already."

"Which is the definition of sex-pot." I shot him a smug look which he roll his eyes.

"You're such a jerk."

"Just saying." he pushed past me and grab the other cords next to the box of props.

"Anyways, why not go out with her? She's smart and she likes you." I said obviously.

"Well..." he trails.

"C'mon. You're single. She's single. Give it a try, it's not your loss. It's actually your gain man." I pat him at the back and smile.

"I don't know." He said lost in a thought and I know for sure he's thinking about it.

"Just for once. If it went well, then go for it." I encouraged him.

For once, I felt kinda relief that we're talking about a different girl and it kinda set me of from my suspicions. I think it's a start and maybe its just in my head that's why I thought about all those stuffs. Maybe I'm just used to most guys checking Sam out whenever we are so that's why I felt more protective of her when she's around other guys.

"Fine. But if it blows up then I'm out." he said.

"Alright! That's the spirit." I slap his arms and grin at him.

"What's alright? And what's with the words 'That's the spirit'?" Carly asked.

"He got a date."

"From who?" Sam stood up next to Carly.

"Amber Steel from our chemistry class." I smirk to Brad's direction as he nod.

"That auburn chick who carries a sack of potatoes as her bag?" Sam asked.

I have to laugh to that and so is Carly. _Oh, Sam._ She never fails to point out people's negativity.

"Sam." I warned her but my cheeks hurt from smiling widely trying to stifle my laugh."Its Brad's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Brad defended.

"Yet." I add.

"No. We barely go out. I told you if the date went wrong then its a no-no."

"Same thing."

"Whatever dude." He called from his shoulder.

"You're such a girl." I chuck a pen to his direction and he stuck his tongue when it didn't hit him.

"I told the same thing." Sam said."Told you you're a girl. You should check your birth certificate again and look over the gender. Your parents must've mistaken you as a boy when it's obviously the opposite." Sam remarks.

Brad gave us both a glare and cross his arms over his chest. We both stopped laughing.

"We're kidding. C'mon. It was funny." I said.

"You guys are such kids." he mutter, shaking his head but we can see a hint of smile tugging on his lips and he broke into a smile.

That's when we knew, we're all good.

* * *

_**A/N: That's a wrap for Sweet Escape :) sorry if it took so long to be updated. I'm still trying to figure out where this story is heading that's why I'm asking you my beloved readers to review and tell me some good stuffs I can include in the next chapters.**_

_**Honestly, it wasn't planned. I mean, I'm not really serious with this story. I posted it for fun and because its been stuck in my phone for decades..kidding. Anyways, yeah, so that but then I saw the number of viewers and some reviews encouraging me to go on with it so, I guess, I can say I was overwhelmed that's why I'm really trying my best to give you all the best chapters..I don't want to disappoint you :)**_

_**Ok, I'll cut with the chaste! You guys better do some reviewing because it makes me going and maybe I can post the next chapter really fast :)))**_

_**Review! REVIEW!**_

_**ForeverJathan :***_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Escape

chapter 5

Brad's Pov

I stood awkwardly at my locker, Freddie by my side as we waited for Amber. I must be confusing you guys as to why I'm even agreeing in_t_o dating this Amber girl. You see, Freddie's my bestfriend and I love the guy like a brother I never had and I don't think we have to fight over a girl which is my bestfriend as well. I'm not actually saying that I'm stopping now to actually sweeping Sam to her feet like my real plan is.

_Yes. Plan._

Sam is the reason I came back here. Since the day I auditioned to be the iCarly's intern, Sam was the first person I laid my eyes on. Sure there is Carly and yes, I can't deny the fact she's pretty and sweet but looking at Sam, its different. There's something more to that wild firecracker. She's the definition of beauty. Natural Beauty. I know for sure she doesn't have any idea how stunningly beautiful she is and that's what makes her even more beautiful. She don't put a lot of make-up or wear some skimpy clothes just to show people that she's beautiful. Just the simple skinny jeans and hoodie with a matching old sneakers are enough to make the men population kneel down to her and yes, I'm one of them.

When I learned about Freddie and Carly's plan into locking Sam and I in a room because they thought she was in love with me made me somewhat giddy. I actually **thought **that it was **me**. But then I saw their show live at the Troubled Waters where Freddie kissed her.

_It was painful._

The most painful sight ever but when I thought it couldn't get worst. They began to date. That's when I decided that it's time to move on.

_I'm already in love with her back then_.

My dad told us that he was being based to Portland and we have to move as well. I thought of it as an oppurtunity. When I was there, Freddie and I still had some communication like email and stuff that when he told me from over the email that he and Sam are no longer together, I was ecstatic and guilty at the same time for even feeling that way. I was his friend, listening to him weep over something incredible that has been gone - _his words. _

After a two years, I decided to move back. Ready to win Sam. But then, I was shocked when I saw them both at the Groovy Smoothie, giggling at each other.

_They're back together._

I'm not losing hope nor I'm praying for them to break up again. I'll just wait for the right time. For time to tell me to make a move. Right now, I'm going to enjoy what Sam and I have. _Friendship. _If that's the only way to actually have some place in her heart and spend time with her...then, I'll be good. For now. I'm just going to her bestfriend and be there for her when she needs me.

"Dude, I don't think this is a good idea." I turn to Freddie with a very hesitant look in my eyes.

He roll his eyes at me and tilt his head.

"Yes, this is a good idea. You're just going to talk to her and tell her you're up for her invitation. Just like that. Easy as one, two, three. Its your chance to have a hot girl. Don't you want that?" _Uhh..I don't think you'll like my answer if I tell you no because the only hot girl in my eyes is your girlfriend._

"Fine. But if this-" I point to him but he look past me with a smirk.

"Dude, shut up. She's already here. Okay, game face now." he push me forward and I gave him a glare.

I pat my clothes and Amber look at me in bewilderment.

"Hey." I wave.

"Hey." she said shyly, twirling a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers.

"Remember when you asked me to go on the movies with you this Friday?"

"Yeah."

"I just want to tell you that..uhmm.." I stutter, scratching the back of my neck and I heard a groan behind me. I whip my head to look over my shoulder and glare at Freddie who roll his eyes annoyingly. I turn back to Amber who's smiling at me.

"You know what, its okay if you don't want to go with me. Really." she gave me a sad smile and I easily saw the disappointment in her green eyes.

"No!" I said quickly and she seems surprised at my sudden outburst."I mean, no. I'm actually going to say that I'll take your invitation."

Her eyes lit up and she smile widely. _Yeah, she's really beautiful._ She's like ready to jump but I can see she's trying not to - well, maybe not in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" her eyes big.

"Yeah."

"That's soo great." she chirps happily."Thank you."

"Well, you're sweet and cute and I really want to get to know you better."

She blushes adorably and bit her lip. Tucking a strand behind her ear she spoke.

"That's so sweet of you to say. I really want that too."

"So..I'll see you then this Friday."

"Yeah. I'll text you my address."

"Okay. I'll pick you up by seven."

She nod excitedly and look a bit hesitant but then she peck me on the cheeks catching me off-guard. She blushes madly when I smile at her. She turn to her heel, joining her friends and they began gushing.

I actually felt something there. I felt someone pat my back.

"Wow. She's very agressive."

"So is your girlfriend." I remark and he smirk.

"I know."

Freddie and I walk throught the cafeteriaa halls and look for our usual table. We quickly spotted Sam and Carly. Sam who's intently writing something in her notebook and Carly who's talking to her as if she doesn't know that she's not even listening.

Soon as we reach them, Freddie slip next to Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheeks which I must say shot me hard right in the chest part. She look up and smile at him happily. Carly stop from talking and wave at me. I slip next to her, across Sam and Freddie who's now engulfed in an intense make-out.

I almost puke there. I shift my eyes away and chose to talk to Carly.

"So, how's your day?"

"Good except for that exam in which I got a B." she roll her eyes."I heard that you finally agreed on going out with Amber." I raise my eyebrow and narrow my eyes.

"How did you-"

"Its all over campus. There were students who heard you guys talked. So, I see its true."

I scratch the back of my neck and gave her a small smile.

"Its okay to be nervous. But you'll do good."

"You guys talking about Brad's date?" Sam asked.

_I guess they're finish sucking each other's face now._

"Yup. What we heard is true." Carly said.

Sam nod and gave me smirk.

"I see you got yourself a new girlfriend now."

"She'a not my girlfriend."

She roll her eyes and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Whatever. So, how did you told her?"

"He kinda stutter at first." Freddie mutter on my behalf.

"Why?"

"I was shy."

"Eh, understandable." Sam shrug, closing her notebook and putting the cap of her pen, she place them inside her bag.

"What were you doing?" Freddie asked curiously, nodding his head to the empty space where her things were.

"That? I was just jutting down some notes."

"Are you excited?" Carly asked me.

I look at her big brown eyes that holds such anticipation. I know Carly enough to know that she's more excited than me. Its her thing. I know that if I was a girl she'll probably start listing down the perfect outfit I can wear for my date, starting from skirts to blouses to flatshoes to strappy heels from the hair to the make-up.

"Not really. I mean, we barely know each other and I don't really like her like that." I answered honestly.

"But she's pretty and smart as what I've heard about Freddie and the others."

"I find her cute and sweet but not really my type."

"You don't like smart girls with a pretty face?" Sam asked, with a surprise look.

"What? Is is surprising?"

"Well, duh. Smart chicks with a pretty face is like..your kinda thing. It suits you."

"I don't think so. Its like dating my own kind."

"Nerds don't like nerds? Wow."

"Funny, Sam." I laugh boringly."It is possible. How about Freddie? He's a nerd and he's dating you." I point out to her with a mischevious smirk.

"Hey!" Freddie frown, I guess, offended.

"Hmmm..I guess so. You've played well, fudgeboy."

I shrug and pull a topperware of fudge, placed it on the table and before I knew it, Sam's already devouring it whilst we all look at her in amusemen, well, Carly with a half-disgust look. But this is Sam we're talking about. I'm kinda used to it.

"Dwish ish amagshing." Sam mumble, her mouth full of the fudgy goodness.

I chuckle lightly. She's so cute even when she's doing something disgusting to other people's eyes.

"Sam!" Carly hiss, throwing her some napkin.

"Priss." Sam mutter under herself and I can't help but chuckle more.

She didn't use the napkin but instead lick her lips with her tongue. _Oh shit. _The way she sweep her tongue on those crumbs of chocolate on the corners of her mouth is simply sexy. I wonder how skillful her tongue is. I can almost imagine her tongue swirling on my- _Shit! Damn it! _Okay, stop it Brad. You're such a hormonal boy. You can't think of her like that!

_I better go to the bathroom._

Sam's Pov

I lock my front door, adjusting my duffel bag placed over my shoulder. I turn the knob again, making sure its safely closed. I step down the small steps and walk over my red mini cooper parked at the side of our street. I clicked it open, chucking my duffel bag to the passenger seat before hopping inside. I press my foot on the gas, clutching on my steering wheel, I turn over my shouder and drove out of the driveway. Once I'm good, I began to move my car down the road.

The drive to the restaurant is not that long, just half an hour and I don't need to worry about the heavy traffic because I always go there little too early. Turning my radio on, I press shuffle on my pearpod. I let the music fill the car. Tapping my fingertips lightly on the wheel, I started singing along with my favorite Taylor Swift song: _Mine. _When it comes to picking songs, I never let anyone know that I have a full album collection of Taylor Swift. It'll totally ruin my reputation and it's bad enough that I'm going soft because I'm dating a total nerd, wait, that's not right. Let me rephrase that, I'm dating a total nerd hottie. _There, that's more like it._

The sight of my restaurant came into view and I can't stop myself from smiling proudly. Whenever I see my growing business, doing great and people patronizing it, makes me soo happy with pride. Looking at the fruit of the seed I once planted.

I parked at my reserved parking space at the back of the establishment. It's almost five, thirty minutes before people pile up on the front door, waiting for me to flip the _"open" _sign on the door.

I grab my bag, placing it on my lap, I open it and make sure I have everything I need inside: wallet, phone, few clothes and some few personal stuffs. I pull the keys out from the ignition, opening hastily on my car door and slamming it close behind. It closed automatically after a few seconds. I drop my bag beside my feet, patting my front and back pocket searching for my keys only to find it at the very end of my left side pocket. I jiggle with my keys, looking for the right key to open the back door. I finally had it in my hand, pushing it on the keyhole, I writhed it for a while before it opened.

I kick the door open, reaching for my bag lying on the ground, I walk inside. The back door lead to the restaurant dirty kitchen. I went out of the kitchen, turning to the left side corner where my office is. The restaurant looks haunted without the sound of the customers asking for the menu, waiters rolling around from table to table, the double doors swinging noisily not to mention the only light illuminating the big room is the sunnrays from the outside.

I heard the door from the back opening and closing and the light footsteps coming. Soon, my employees emerge from the kitchen doors, waving anf greeting with a friendly smile, they start to clean the restaurant before opening it to the public. Knowing I don't need to tarry in the room anymore, I went to my office leaving my employees to do their daily morning works.

I slump on my chair and sigh heavily. The bad thing about having such big business is the big piles of papers showing the daily, weekly, monthly and/or yearly expenses of the restaurant, not to mention the other fees needed to be paid as well.

As expected, the customers began filling the previous empty room. I heard a light knocking on my door and my head shot up from reading some of the bills that has been recently delivered straight in my office.

"It's open." I call from my spot, my eyebrows raised in anticipation.

The door opened slowly and a head appears from behind. I stood up from my chair, utterly confused to be what seemed unfamiliar face.

"Excuse me?" I said."Who are you?" I asked, feeling like someone just invaded my personal bubble.

The guy, I assumed in his twenties, is wearing a formal tux, obviously pressed neatly. A strong odor - men's perfume - travel to my nose and I resist myself from sneezing. His hair is perfectly styled quiff, his gray eyes staring directly at me.

He open the door, enough for me to take in his features: Broad shoulders, tall - must be 5'11 - and has a good posture. He look like those bachelorette on those magazines.

He clear his throat and open his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry. Your employee told me this is your office." he starts, closing the door, he walk in front of me. Reach his hand out, he adds."I'm Darren Blake."

I study his hands and settle to the idea of not taking it for a handshake. _What does he want?_

"You must be wondering why am I here." he read my mind. Looking as intimidating as possible I tilt my chin upwards like what those mean girls on those chick flicks do."Can I have a seat first?" he asked a bit conscious.

I thought for a while and nod after. He mumble a quick gratitude, holding his briefcase on his lap propperly like there is some gold in it. _Wait. Where did that briefcase came from? Was it there when he walked in? _I mentally slap myself for not focusing too much.

I, too, took a seat facing him, my elbows prop above my glass desk, palms pressed together with an impatient look as if every second matter to me. _Well, in my case, it sure is._

_"_I'm here for a proposal."

My eyebrows shot up quickly and I look at him like he's on stage of haywire or something.

"You're pretty fast there, I see but..uh..I'll let you know. I have a boyfriend."

"No." he chuckled lightly."I don't mean that kind of proposal."

"Then what?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Do you ever thougt of setting up other branches for your restaurant?"

"You mean franchising?"

"Precisely. I'm actually the man to help you." he said cockily.

"I'm not interested." I answer."You may go now." I pointed to the door but he held out his hand.

"Wait, wait!" he opened his briefcase and taking out a long red folder and place it on my desk, pushing it nearer to me."Before you decide. You may want to read it first. It'll give more information on who I am, the company I work and what we plan on doing for _Sam's Kitchen._ It might change your decision. It's a big opportunity actually Ms. Puckett so, I suggest you learn more about my offer before jumping on such decision."

"I'm happy on how _Sam's Kitchen _turning into."

"Atleast take a look at it. There's a lot profit to be made in franchising. Big benefits as well."

"I'm not into big profits and bucks."

"Please." he half-plead."Here, this is my calling card. In case you change your mind." he put atop of the folder his card and stood up."I'll go now but I will hold on to you calling me sooner, Ms. Puckett."

I watched him leave and close the door behind him. Thinking about his offer, I felt quite tempted. As I've said before, having a business requires a lot of money considering it's growing big and need a lot. Sure, _Sam's Kitchen _is big to occupy customers but as I've seen over this past few weeks, more and more are eating and I feel like we need to expand more. _Sam's Kitchen _is built in a wide lot and I can expand it whenever I want but that's not that easy. It'll take thousands maybe more to do that. And here is this guy named Darren, introducing himself to m like he's a heaven sent to me to help me with my problems.

My eyes travel down slowly to my desk where the red folder and his callin card laid motionless. Thoughts run to my mind. I don't know if I should take up on this. My main thought about it is if I do this franchising thing, it means I have to like let other people use the name of the restaurant and I don't have some sort of control anymore. _Sam's Kitchen _had been running good with the help of my own self. It's independent on its own way.

I comb my hair with my fingers and sigh. I took the folder, slid the card inside and place it inside my drawer, locking it safely. I guess I'll just look at it when I most need it. Right now, I still can handle the works.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/U: Hey you all ! I'm back :)))))) and yes, this is an update! Yay! Clap, clap. I kinda felt bad for leaving you guys for so long without an update, so, I thought I'll give you guys a filler for the next chapter :D how's that?**_

_**So, someone asked me what age is the iCarly trio here: The trio are 18 here (sorry for the viewer who I replied that they're 19, I got it all wrong :p my apologies). And Sam and Freddie have dated for two and a half years and yes, they're sexually active although I haven't given you guys any proof, I promise I'll post the lemons soon, still working on it :) I'll warn you guys anyways and i'll change the rating into M.**_

_**I would like thank the viewers, its 1000 already, thank you so much and I very much appreciate the reviews although I hope I can recieve more it'll be very great.**_

_**Again, I do not own iCarly, I wish I do so I can already put all the seddie goodness in the show before it ends this Nov. **_

_**So...On with the SHOWWW! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sweet Escape

chapter 6

* * *

Sam's Pov

I quickly step off of my car, ran through the mobs whilst glancing over my wristwatch. I'm already late. She'll probably kill me for leaving her hanging for such a long time.

It's my sister's arrival. I'm so glad she managed to fly here in Seattle and have some coffee and maybe do some chit chats. She texted me half an hour ago saying the plane reached Seattle. I jumped to my feet and immediately clean myself then went straight here in the airport.

I crane my neck and search for my twin sister, who I must admit is very hard to look in the crowd of people boarding and unboarding. Soon, I spotted a petite brown-haired girl exiting. I know I shouldn't be giving such attention to some brown-haired girl but trust me, when you see that she's the exact replica of your sister - minus the hair color - you'll think twice.

I walk slowly, not tearing my eyes off the girl. I'm a few meters away from her when her eyes suddenly caught mine. I saw a hint of glee in her eyes and I'm sure mine's a mixture of surprise and confusion.

_It's Melanie. _

I was soon caught in a very tight bear hug, knocking all wind off my body and I feel like panting for air.

"Oh my gosh! Sam!" she exclaim."I miss you so much, Sammy." _This girl is even worse than Carly._

I tried to break free but her grip is too tight. I almost forgot that I'm dealing with a Puckett also so, I shouldn't be surprised by her ability.

"M-mel...C-can't..b-breatheee." I choke my words out and I'm still struggling my way off her.

She must've noticed my lack of reaction because she instantly pull away. She look at me with concern and guilt.

"I'm sos sorry, Sam." she said.

I clutch my neck and wave her off.

"S'okay..at least you didn't really killed me."

She giggle lightly and smile."Oh, Sam." she shakes her head."You look great. How are you?"

I stand up straight after I regain steady breathing.

"I should ask that myself. Why did you dye your hair?" It's the first thing I want to ask her. I mean, we've been the same with everything in physical for like ever and suddenly she changed. I feel like looking at myself differently.

She brush her hair and twirl around. She must be very proud of her new look. I must say she looks good although she looks more mature.

"You like?" her eyes twinkle.

"Yeah. It looks great on you but.."

"I'm just tired of my blonde hair. Besides, it'll help people stop mistaking me for you or you for me."

"Well, I guess you do have a point." I nod.

"Anyways, back to my question. How are you?"

"Never been better." I answered cheekily. _Yeah right, better. _I'm so close into tearing my hair out because the stress is getting into me.

"Hmm." she look at me warily."I beg to disagree because you wouldn't ask me to fly here if life's being good to you."

I roll my eyes. She's right. I wouldn't ask her to go here if it's not for important matters. I guess we are twins.

"Why don't we talk about this in my house? I know you're tired. It's almost lunch. We'll talk while eating."

"Sounds like a plan." I grin and help her with her bag.

I must say, she's still the same old Melanie who's very...what's the word? Crazy when it comes to her stuffs. For someone who'll be staying for the weekend, she have a lot of clothes. Let's just say she didn't just brought one bag for two days of stay.

I glance to her bag and to her, shaking my head with amusement. _Yup, she's definitely my sister._

* * *

Once we arrived at my house, I told her to put her stuffs on her usual room when she visits which is right across my room to the left. While she's changing into fresh clothes, I went to the kitchen and pick us both something to eat. I remember bringing steak and salad from the restaurant yesterday. I open the fridge and took the styrofoam containing the food. I switch its container to the plate and heat it in the microwave. I pull some wine glass, took a wine out of the fridge and pour some for us. I also set up the table as I waited for the food to finish.

I hear the _ding _sound from the kitchen. I took the food and place it on the two plates, giving both of us equal portions. I heard her door close and footsteps coming towards where I am.

"Wow, that smells good." she sniffs and lick her lips."You cook this?"

"Thanks and no. I brought this yesterday from the restaurant and heated it. Is that okay? I'm not in the mood to cook." I hand her a glass of wine and took a sip of mine.

"Of course. I miss the foods from your restaurant and these looks scrumptious."

She pull her chair and sit, taking the napkin and placing it neatly on her lap. I mimick her actions and watch as she took a spoonful of salad. She moan in satisfaction and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh. This is soo delish."

I smile and shrug."What can I say, we only serve the best foods." I said smugly. I cut my steak and eat. The way she moans and give compliments for the food gave me such pride. I almost pat my back for a job well done.

She drop her knife and fork down and tilt her head, looking at me.

"So, tell me. I know you've wanted to talk to me about something very important." she said.

I sigh and lean to my chair, tucking a strand of blonde hair to my ear and began to speak.

"I actually don't know how to begin and what to say."

"Let me." she gave a small smile."I guess it has something to do with dad."_ the way she called him dad makes me want to barf. I'll never call him that._"I know how hard it is for you to forgive him after all he's done. I'm not in the position to say that you should forgive him like the way I do. I also know that you already had the feeling that I already forgive him. It's actually up to you, Sam."

"How can you forgive him? He left us. Abandoned us like we're some garbage." I look at her quizzically.

She shakes her head and look at me sadly."Sammy.." she starts, taking a deep breath."Whatever we do he will always be our father. Whether you like it or not. Besides, it's not entirely his fault. He didn't mean to leave us. If you could just give him a chance, hear him out for once, then maybe you'll find in your heart to forgive him. Sam, don't be selfish. If you learned to forgive mom, I know you'll learn to do the same with him. He misses you." she said softly, reaching for my hand.

Honestly, I felt a slight tinge in my heart. The way she said that he misses me made my heart melt. I cannot deny that I miss him dearly but of course, I wouldn't admit that loudly. Even though I felt something for him and I know it's love still, there will always be the feeling of neglect. I cannot change the fact that he left us and didn't come back for so long.

"I know that you miss him too and deep down, it's not all hatred. You're upset because he promised you something buy he broke it. Just hear him out." she offer me a smile of encouragement and for a second I felt giving in because there's a part of me that wants to hear him out, hear him explain why he did it and maybe I just want to see him."What do you say? He's waiting for you. I can fix you both to see each other whenever you like."

I bit my lip and let my gaze slip down, contemplating whether I should consider the offer or be the stubborn brat I am. I know Freddie will be so glad if I accept it. I wonder if he wants to come with me. My sister squeeze my hand, I lift my eyes and she narrow her eyes, waiting for my answer.

I sigh and close my eyes.

"Okay."

After dinner with Mel, we decided to watch some movies. She's very happy and excited that I finally agreed on seeing my father. It's like a mission complete for me, having to face my fear for the first time. It's uplifting and at the same time nerve-wrecking. A lot of things pop in my mind, things to say when we meet or see, how I will act around him and of course, the lists of questions I've been aching to ask him since he left us. I know for sure it wouldn't be easy for me and I know for him too but I just wish I can go through it.

Melanie told me that she'll tell him the news once she fly back home and she'll immediately set up everything. I told her to first inform me about the day and time so I'll fix my schedule in which she gave me a teasing smile. I know that she's thinking that I'm as excited as her but mine's different. I just ignore her.

_"I'm so proud of you, baby."_

"I know you are." I smirk before adding."I actually gave in because I'm sick of you pushing me to do it."

_"Oh, come on. I know you want to see him."_ I can hear him smile to the phone and I resist rolling my eyes to him.

Standing up, I walk towards the balcony, opened the glass doors, step out and sit on one of my beach-like chairs, tucking my legs together and resting my arms above my knees. The cold breeze sent shivers down my spine and I clutch myself tightly although it's not that cold.

"I miss him."

_"He miss you too. Mel said so._"

"You think she's not just saying that to make me agree into her plan?" my voice came out strange like it's not I who's speaking. It's a kid who's afraid to hear that her puppy is dead.

_"Mel wouldn't do that. She wants to help you both." _his voice assure me and it's enough to keep me safe and calm.

"I'm scared."

_"Of what exactly, princess?"_

"I don't know.." I said in defeat."I didn't see him for a long time. I don't know what to say, how to act or something."

_"It's okay to be scared. It'll be the first time you'll see him and there are a lot of things that clouding your mind but you know what, you shouldn't be scared at all. Wanna know why?"_

"Tell me."

_"Because you're Samantha Puckett. Toughest girl ever live in the world."_ I smile and I let out a small giggle._"Ah. There's the giggle I've been missing in this conversation." _

"Whatever."

_"You can do it, Sam. I know you can. I believe in you."_

"Thank you."

_"Anything for my princess." _I felt a warm feeling at the pit of my stomach and I kno for sure I'm blushing. _Curse you, Benson for being so darn sweet!_

"You're such a sap."

_"Did I make you feel better?"_

"Yes."

_"Then I'm glad to be a sap."_

"I love you so much."

_"I love you very much, Sam."_

* * *

___**A/N: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY READERS :( I HAVE NI IDEA THAT I AM POSTING AN EMPTY CHAPTER. I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. I ACTUALLY POSTED THE CHAPTER 6 USING MY PHONE AND I THINK THAT THERE IS SOME PROBLEM :((( I'LL BE POSTING LATER THE NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVINIENCE**_

___**anyways, REVIEEEWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE :)))))))))))))  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Escape

chapter 7

Sam's Pov

I groan loudly as my sister hauled me over to one of those pink stores Carly used to go when she force me to come with her to shop. This must be the tenth store we visited. I don't know how can my sister never get tired of going store to store and trying like all the clothes on rack! Doesn't her feet sore or something? It's like she wants to wipe the store empty. She has already like 20 shopping bags and we had to go back to the parking lot just to put it in the car and get back again. I kinda wish Carly's here so I don't need to sit here while she disappear to the dressing room and step out to model all the clothes she feels like buying. I swear, this girl should've never had that credit card.

I slump to one of those couches, placing few bag - her shopping bags - on the side, wiping the bead of sweat on my forehead. That girl needs to slow down, or else I'll tie her to one of the racks.

"You think the blue one looks better than the gray one?" she asked behind closed doors of the dressing that is just across to where I'm sitting.

She picked up two dresses: a blue one with a sweetheart neckline and the gray one that is a tube dress that expose to much of her back. I'm not really that kind of an expert when it comes to clothes but that doesn't mean I'm not that fashionable like her and Carly is.

"The gray one is good but it shows too much back. I like the blue one better." I suggest halfheartedly and not wanting to make it too conversational so that she'll just come out and buy it already, which I highly doubt she'll do. She'll probably study the two dresses for good ten minutes, list all the cons and prons in her mind for five minutes, wear it again for the third time, examine herself on the mirror for good six minutes until she make her decision.

_Yup, that girl loves shopping._

"You think so? I like the gray one better. It looks classy." Of course she won't be satisfied with my answer.

"It's up to you, Mel."

"Okay."

I began to focus on random people going in and out of the store and flipping my phone every now and then. Freddie's with his mom because his mom forced him to spend some quality time with her much to his - and I's - complain that's why I don't have someone to bother or talk to while sitting dumbly here.

Minutes passed, my sister have decided - at last - to come out of the dressing room, two dresses hanging on both her arms.

"I'm buying them both. Just to make sure." she smile at me. _Well, that was expected._

She went to the cashier, placed the dresses neatly on the counter as she fish her wallet inside her bag. The girl swiped the price tags and she handed the girl her credit card. She said a quick gratitude, grabbing her bag and motioning for me to come over so we'll go now.

I lazily pull myself, grabbing the shopping bags and following her out of the store. _Finally!_

I heard my stomach growl and frown, clutching my empty stomach. I almost forgot that I haven't eaten because I'm too busy mopping around because of Mel's shopping addiction. I need to eat now or else I'll get very grumpy and no one wants to see Sam Puckett getting all grumpy because it's not nice at all.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." pouting to give emphasis.

She roll her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Of course. We'll take the escalator down and go to the foodcourt."

"Yes!" I pump my fist and grin widely, giving her a side hug, I add."You're the best sister ever."

I keep messing with my phone as I waited for Melanie. She decided to buy food for us while I get our table and rest for a while. I've been waiting for a text from Freddie but i got none. I wonder what Mrs. Benson made him do to keep him from texting me? His last text was this around morning when Mel and I were on our way to the mall.

I sigh heavily, seeing my sister walking her way back with a tray full of food in hand, I push my phone back to my front pocket, stood up and help her carry the tray.

"Thanks."

She slid to the bench across me and get her food from the tray and pushing the others to me. I lick my lips and felt my mouth watering. She ordered salad and iced tea for herself - she's vegetarian, a shocker right? - and mini bucket of fried chicken, two slices of thin crust meat overload, large fries, double deluxe burger and a large milkshake. Yup, she certainly know how to feed her sister very well.

In less than two minutes, I devour most of my food and she watched me with pure amusement and half-disgust. I cannot blame her though, she must've thought that after all these years I'll change my way of eating. _Sorry sis, you shouldn't hope for something that big and impossible._

"So, how's the restaurant doing?" she said, starting a small conversation as she sips her cold iced tea.

"It's going great. People are patronizing it more. I'm actually thinking of expanding the entire restaurant."

"Wow. You must've a lot of customers to come to a decision like that."

"I do have."

"But, isn't it quite expensive? I mean, you're going to renovate the whole thing and maybe close it for awhile until it's finish."

"It is. A lot of money actually. It's just an idea though. I cannot just close the restaurant for quite awhile. I'll lose source of income and I very much need it support myself."

"Have you told about this to mom?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Sam, she's our mom and I think you've show her and everyone else that you can be independent. It's time to ask for a hand."

The idea of asking anyone for help is very unfamiliar to me. I've been supporting myself since like...ever. Although I only supported my studies when I turned 18, but still. It gives such a hard impact on my ego to ask for help now. It's not like I'm being boastful or just showing to people that I can be independent. I've been used to this kind of setup besides my mom and I are still not in good terms because of my daddy issues.

I felt free hand reach my hand that's placed on the table, covering it with hers, she spoke.

"Sam."

"I don't think I need any help. I can still manage."

"You said it yourself, Sam. You're only source of income is the restaurant. I'm not saying it's selling less or something because I know it's selling more but..think about it. You're paying for your college, a house and you're still paying for the half of the payment for the car. Your basic needs are not even there yet."

"Mom's paying for your everything."

"Mom's job is enough to keep us both stable. And..dad's helping as well now. You know because he wants to pay the times he missed." she look at me hopefully, the way she looked at me when she convinced me to give my father a second chance.

I know I needed some help but part of me - the stubborn and prideful part - still tells me that I can still do it by myself. If I want to expand the restaurant, I need a lot of money.

Sensing mt hesitations and my lack of response, she squeeze my hands.

"Just let mom take care of your college fees. It's the least she can do after all."

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

"That's great to hear."

"I see you've been convincing me a bunch of times."

"Well, they say I have this charm that can convince people, even the stubborn twin sister of mine." she said, smirking.

After shopping with my sister it's time for her to go back to New York which quite saddens me because I felt like two days weren't enough bond with her. It's been so long but she did told me that she'll visit again next time or if I'm free I can always visit her.

I dropped my sister off to the airport and exchanged a tight hug and goodbyes before her flight was called. I can say I had fun with my sister and I'll miss her. Anyways, an hour later after Mel flew back to New York, I'm sitting with Freddie at his very apartment watching _Zombieland_. We have our legs tangle over the coffee table as we cuddle. He absent mindedly twirl few strands of my hair which I find is quite often. I kinda think that he has some hair fetish or something because he always wants to touch my hair like for instances, there are times that he'll just brush my hair with his fingers randomly or smell it. I remember calling him on that and saying how weird he is although I find it very cute, he told me that he just likes my hair.

"I love you." I look up to him and gave him a funny look.

"Random but I love you too, baby." I lean in to give him a brief kiss - supposedly - but it turns out to be somewhat heated. I stretched a bit and yawned before snuggling closer to him. He softly kiss the crook of my neck. I fidgeted slightly and let out a giggle."That tickles."

He smiled, nuzzling his face into my neck, making me giggle even more.

* * *

Freddie's Pov

The sound of her giggles is so un-Sam like, and yet it's still one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

"You smell good." I mumbled into her skin. She smells soo good. A mixture of her strawberry shampoo and breath mints. It's soo addicting.

"So do you." she yawned. She rolled onto her back, causing me to be half on-top of her, and look at me with those brilliant blue eyes that never ceased to make me hypnotized.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured, curling a strand of hair around my fingers. She smile and bit her lip and it took all my will power to not kiss her as violently as I could.

"You're being soo random. But, thanks for the compliments." she said, struggling to keep her eyes open. I smiled, stroking her cheek softly with my thumb.I brush my lips lightly to hers and her lips curve into a smile."Why the sudden sweetness?"

"I just missed you. You've spent your entire weekend with your sister whilst I was with my mom. I just miss spending time with you." I said, kissing her temple.

"Me too." she mumble.

"You haven't told me yet what happened between you and your sister." I grab her hands and play with her fingers.

She intertwine both of our hands and smile to herself.

"She told me that I should fix things with mom."

"I agree with her."

"Of course you do. You've been disagreeing with everything I say."

"Sam."

"I know." she sigh."You just want what's best for me. I get it." I nod and kiss the back of her palm.

"Tell me more." I usher for her to continue.

"She wants me to make mom pay for my college stuffs, saying it's mom's job and I couldn't afford to do it myself. Do you know I plan on expanding the restaurant?"

I quirk and eyebrow and lean into my elbows, turned my body half to look at her.

"I guess I didn't tell you." she gave out a guilty laugh.

"What made you decide?"

"I just thought maybe it'll be a big help besides I think we're growing customers more and more."

"That takes a lot of money, baby."

She pursed her lips and nod.

"I know." she mutter softly.

"Do I have to talk to my mom and tell her to increase her investments?"

"What?! No!" she exclaim."You don't have to do that. I know I'll find way to fix it besides, now that I've talked to Mel, I guess I'm good now. I'll be able to talk to mom."

"I'm happy for you." I murmur to her hair, stroking her cheeks gently.

* * *

Sam's Pov

"Sammy!" I heard Julie calls from the outside,making a quick dash inside my office.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"I asked sheepishly.

"Okay? There's that hot guy who went here last time. He's looking for you." she gush excitedly.

I roll my eyes. Him again. What does he want? Didn't he understand what I told him before when he was here? Ugh!

"Do you want me him here?"

"No. I'll go outside. Lead him to those booths and give him food. I'll be out in a minute." I told her.

She nods quickly and disappear behind close doors. I run my fingers down my hair, pursing my lips. I sigh and stand up, patting my clothes neat.

He's sitting on those booths near the big window, sipping his - I assume - coffee. He is wearing yet, another formal attire: dress pants and white linen button shirt, his coat folded neatly on the side of the table.

I walk towards him, my eyes burning at his back. Once I'm near enough I clear my throat rather loud for him to hear. He look up to me and I see a glint in his eyes. He's beaming. He stand up and offer his hand for a hand shake.

"You're here again." I said quite rudely, making it obvious that I'm not that happy to see him.

He pull his hand back when I refuse to shake it looking disappointed. He frown a little but soon recover.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Puckett."

"What are you doing here? Haven't I made it clear that I'm not interested? I refused to call you under any circumstances."

"I'm very aware of that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to eat here."

"Is that all?"

"And I want to see you again." He smiles that killer-smile that can make every woman in the place kneel down him.

"You're quite a joker I see." I comment.

"Do you mind sitting down? I prefer to make both of us comfortable." He motions to the spot available across him.

I slide myself to the booth, placing my joined fingers on the table. I cock my head to the side and examine him. I don't know what this guy's game is but I'm pretty sure he's playing some nasty jokes here.

"I know that our first meeting wasn't that pleasant.." he trails, looking at me with shame.

"You were forcing me to sell out my restaurant's name." I say in disgust.

"And with that I apologize dearly. It's not my position to force you with such preposition but I did that because it's what I do. Anyways, I'm really hoping to start a new here."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him in confusion.

"So what are you getting at exactly?"

"I really want to be friends, Ms. Puckett."

"Is that your new plan in making me sign your damn documents?" I accuse, leaning back on my seat with a glare.

He hold his hand in front, waving it."Oh god, No! No! I'm really sincere about this. It's not about business this time. I really want to start a friendship. If you will just let me introduce myself to you properly Ms. Puckett."

"Fine. You want to be friends? Cut it out with the formality. Call me Sam instead."

He smiles, nodding."Very well, Sam." he say, emphasizing my name."I'm sorry about our first meeting. I know you got the wrong impression about me. And I intend to change that from this day forward."

"I don't really know exactly what you mean by being friends with me. I already have quite a circle of friends and I don't think I need to recruit a new one."

"C'mon, I'm also fun. Sometimes." he say cheekily.

I laugh a little, shaking my head.

"You're very beautiful when you're laughing, Sam."

I stop in my fits of laughter and I can feel my face heating. Damn! How did he do that? No one besides Freddie and maybe Carly and Brad compliments me, and they're my bestfriends.

"Why did you stop? Did I say something wrong?" he frown, knitting his eyebrows.

"No. I.." I stutter. Shit! Why am I stuttering?

"It's okay. I know you're not that comfortable with me yet and I understand." he offers a thoughtful smile."But I do hope you'll be...soon."

I feel like there's no need to stay any longer and I have quite a few reaction papers to finish in my office for school. I stand up and he did as well.

"You're leaving?" his voice small and quiet.

"Uh...I have to finish some paper works in the office. If you need anything...you can just...ask."

"Alright." he nod."I have to go anyway. Maybe I can see you again next time?"

"Sure. I'm always here."

"Great. Nice to finally patch things up, Sam." he offer his hand again to shake.

I reach for it and my skin starts to tingle under his grip. His hand's big and soft. I felt myself blush again. He's beaming again, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I'll see you next time, Sam."

"Yeah." is all I can utter.

I groan loudly, tossing my pen to the desk in frustration. Ugh! I can't think straight. My palm is still tingling and I don't know why! What's with that Travis guy anyway? He's no special at all. Alright, Sam. Think straight. Clear your head. Stop thinking that green eyed, copper haired guy!

"Hey." Julie peers from the door."Can I come in?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course."

She open the door wide to enter and close it again after.

"What?" I ask as she look at me.

"So...how's Mr. Hotpants?"

"Hotpants?" I ask in amusement.

"What? He's hot, can't blame me."

"Okaaay." I say, nodding.

"Heard you guys talking."

"Oh did you?"

"I think he likes you."

"Wow. What an observation Ms. Everett." I say my voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. I shift to my seat and move from one computer to other, trying my hardest to finish my reaction paper due tomorrow.

"He came here not for business. I heard he wants to be friends and I do believe you agreed to him."

"I'm trying to be friendly to a person who's going to be a regular customer...I think."

"Hmm...you sure has a lot of hot guys lining up for you despite the fact that you're already taken by a hot, hot guy as well. Oh, Samantha, how can I have such charm that you own?"

"I do not have guys lining up for me, thank you very much. And I couldn't agree more to how you describe my boyfriend."

"Seriously Sam. There's that Brad guy who's your bestfriend who's a constant gallant. Then another is that Mr. Hotpants. I cannot actually name the others...most of them are customers that I do not know."

"You are really out of your mind, Julie. Brad is my bestfriend. He has a girlfriend in which is part of our circle and about your "Mr. Hotpants", I bet he only offers me that just to convince me easily about those stupid franchising stuffs."

"Suit yourself, Sam. But the girl knows what she sees. And she sees more than you." she points to herself, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Alright, I'll go back to the kitchen now, Ms. Grumpy."

"I just need to finish my paperworks for school. These are important."

"Sucks. Well, I'll go back to the hell kitchen. I'll leave you with your piles of paperworks. I don't want to be the cause of your rather unfinished projects or whatsoever." she winks, standing over the door.

I shake my head and smile at her wits. I slump back to my chair once she's out of my office. I stare blankly at the screen. I'm nowhere halfdown to my reaction paper and it's needed to be a two page reaction paper, single spacing and with 12 as the font size. I really gotta haul ass!

I jump in surprise as my rings loudly. I grab it from the desk and tap it open not even bothering to look on the caller ID.

"Yes?" I hiss on the other line.

_"Just making sure I got the right number."_

"Mr. Anderson?" I regard him in confusion. How did he get my number? I don't remember exchanging phone numbers to him lately.

_"Hey, I thought we are starting now as friends? What's with the formality?"_ I can hear him frown. Wow, I guess this guy loves frowning.

"How did you-"

_"Your assistant. I believe her name's Julie."_

"Julie!" I exclaim in exasperation, shaking my head. That girl!

_"I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to get your number? Don't be mad at her, I asked her about it."_

"I'm just being very secure when it comes to my personal informations. I had a history with fans calling me."

_"Oh..well. I'm also your fan but I don't want to be such a stress to you. I just made sure I got your number right."_

"Okay."

_"Okay. Uhm..I gotta go now. I know you're very busy."_

"Yeah."

_"Bye, Sam."_

"Bye, Travis." I tap my phone close and took a deep breath before I holler.

"JULIEEE!"

* * *

Oh man! I think I'm going to pass out now! I've been working on these papers and I'm still not finish. My brain is close to exploding and maybe we can put shredded brain on the menu. Why is going to college so hard? I mean, I only want to be a chef. What does reaction papers about Shakespeare's sonnets and today's news have to do with me cooking? Is it going to be a secret recipe?

The restaurant is close into closing already and I believe people are starting to disperse. I heard my phone ring for the second time today. I tap it open.

It's Brad.

"Sup, Bradley?" I said coolly, pressing the speaker on my phone before placing it back on the desk as I scramble the scattered papers on the table.

"I'm outside. Can I come in?"

"Of course. The door's open."

Minutes later, the door open revealing Brad, a paperbag in hand.

"I brought you coffee and some doughs. I heard that you're quite busy today. I thought maybe I can keep you company for awhile." He smile, plopping on the U-shaped couch, placing the paperback on the table.

I stand and move towards him. I immediately come for food.

"Dude. You're such a lifesaver." I grin and punch his shoulder lightly.

"Happy to serve." he said in a manly voice. I giggle and plop down next to him holding a classic glazed strawberry filled dough."So, whatya working at Blondie?"

"You know the usual. Assignments." I roll my eyes annoyingly as I point to my desk."I've been working on those since morning. I haven't been out here."

"Obviously. Freddie's being such a grumpy man because you two can't hang for awhile considering you are busy and he's being forced to redecorate his mom's kitchen. Man! I haven't seen soo many disinfectant sprays in my life. And can you believe that there is a germ protection paint?" he say in such amusement and disbelief.

I laugh at his words. Oh, Mrs. B, you're such a crazy batshit.

"Are you really surprise?"

"Well, I'm still trying to cope up with such craziness." he smirk.

"Change topic. So, how's you and Amber?"

"Good."

Ever since Brad accepted that movie date with Amber, they've been constantly going out. Amber is great and she's perfect for him. I'm really happy for them. I just hope he'll ask her already to be his girlfriend, officially.

"Just good? You guys are constantly making out in the halls, practically sucking each other's face. You two are worse than Fredster and I and you all say we can't keep our hands off of each other. I bet its more than good." I pointed.

"Trust me, it's just good. I mean, yeah, Amber sweet and charming.." he trails.

"When are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend? The girl's reeling for that."

"I dunno...I'm a bit unsure right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be serious. You know how I was in my past relationships. I don't want repeats."

"Dude! Don't be such a pansy. Those were in the past now and c'mon, Amber's different from those whores who cheated on you." I roll my eyes at him, taking a huge bite of my doughnut.

"You can't blame the guy, I had such bad history with relationships. I'm just refraining myself from hurting."

"You won't get hurt. Again, Amber's different. Besides, you guys are perfect. Just give it a shot." I encourage, nudging him with my elbow.

"Alright woman! Stop with the forcing." he say with a laugh."You gotta call Freddie, he's starting to get crazy. I assume he inhaled too many disinfectant sprays that it damaged his brain." He snort.

I gave him a glare telling him to shut up. Oh, my poor baby. Marissa is really giving him a hard time. I really need to see him now.

"Nah. I'll just clean my stuffs and we can head back to Bushwell. I'm really tired with these stuff here, I might explode sooner than him."

"I doubt it. I bet you guys will explode at the same time." he chuckles. I chuck him my pencil in which he luckily ducked out my shot hitting the soft arm of the couch."Hey! No need to be violent."

"Then stop being such an arse."

"Just hurry up, blondie. I ain't gonna wait for so long." I protrude my tongue out, giggling lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/U: i know that I should've apologized for my lack of update the past week/s but I have very reasonable explanation. You see, college is really kicking my ass right now, like literally and I need to haul ass twice as hard as before. I had my midterm and I gotta say, my hardworks didn't pay much and I'm so frustrated! I am very sure that my professors hates me or maybe the whole class because whatever I do, it's not enough. Finals is just a few weeks a far and I need to study again, maybe three times harder now.**_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry if you guys have seen any gramatical error or whatnots in Chapter 7. I didn't proofread it before I posted it. I got a limited time because I had class after. So...I just check i a few and posted it as soon as possible. I'm still in need for a BETA! seriously, can anyone help me? **_

_**On the brighter side, I want to know if there are any of you are avid fans of Fifty Shades because damn! I'm soo hooked and I'm reading it again for the fifth time :) yup, I so love it. E.L James is like my favorite aside from Nicholas Sparks of course, so, if you guys have any sharings regarding fifty shades (lol) or volunteering to be my beta, I'm happy to entertain you guys. Just PM me or email me arian_xviii **_

_**P.S: THIS ONE CONTAIN A LEMONY LEMON;p Yup, I finally did it :)))**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sweet Escape

chapter 8

* * *

Sam's Pov

I close my eyes, tapping my pencil over my desk, gulping as I hear the ticking sound of the clock. I bite my lip, chewing it softly as patch of sweat forms on my forehead.

Last night, Melanie called telling me that it's all set with my father and he's willing to fly here in Seattle to meet me. Quite frankly, I'm already pissing my pants. It will be the first time in all those years that we haven't met and I don't know what to expect from him, from me or from the dreading moment.

I've thought of bringing Freddie with me. First, so that I have someone to refrain me from doing something stupid and second, because I want Freddie to meet him.

Tonight is the night. Melanie said that he is now checked in to the near hotel around the block. I feel like I'm about to hurl. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I abruptly turn to my side.

"It's going to be just fine." his voice comforting and sweet as he intertwine our fingers together.

I smile warmly at him knowing I've chosen the right thing into making him want to be there with me when I meet my father. He always makes me calm.

He bring my knuckles to his lips, brushing it softly his eyes hooded as he look at me with those warm chocolate eyes. I felt my insides start to churn and I blush.

"No need to be nervous. I'll be there with you, remember?"

I nod? fiddling with the hem of my shirt and trying my best to act cool as possible.

"Sam, baby. It's going to be fine."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, it's my first time to see my dad again after all this years and I don't know what to say, how to act. What if it ends miserably? I want him to let him see that I'm better even though he's not there through my growing years.."

"Baby, rambling."

I sigh. Yes I am. I know. Ugh! I can't help it.

"Stop worrying. You'll have a panic attack and it's the least I want you to experience." he say."Just take a deep breath. It's going to alright."

"Okay."

The bell rings and students begin to stand, grabbing their bags and quickly disperse.

"C'mon. We'll hang to my apartment before you go to Carly's to prepare." he reach for my bag and my hands, pulling me to him."And...maybe we can have some lovin' first." his eyes shows mischief, a playful smirk tugging on his lips.

He's really cute when he's hoping to get laid which is quite often. I mean, that boy has some mad skill talents.

* * *

Freddie's Pov

"Wow" is the only word that I can master as I stare at my sexy girlfriend's bare pussy.

Her legs are stretch wide in some way some girl can't do. It's glistening with her own liquid and I lick my lips. God! I want to eat her!

"See something you like?" she tease, biting her bottom lips seductively, letting her finger dance down her slit. Right now, I want my mouth where her finger is now.

"You bet your sweet ass." I growl.

I grip the arm of my chair as she gives a full hot show. She definitely know well that watching her naked in my bed and playing with herself is definitely a major turn on for me. I can watch her like this forever. I even have her pictures and videos in this kind of kinky positions. I remember Brad almost seeing them when he borrowed my phone to text Amber. He accidentally click one of my folders - where Sam's sexy photos and videos are - and I nearly had a heart attack. I mean, I can deal with the thought of him having feeling for her but him seeing more of **her **that can amp up his perspective for her is a No, No!

I can't take it anymore and just decided to attack her. I made a dash towards her. She laugh as she fall back on my bed, as I quickly follow, on top of her, my fingers tickling her rib cage. She hate being tickled but she let me because I know when to stop.

Scooting up on the bed so she was laying down correctly, she lay her head on the pillow, hair sprawl over like golden waves. She smile at me, poking my nose playfully.

My hand's rested on her hip, my thumb circling over her skin as we stare at each other, just grinning like idiots. I always love the feeling of her soft skin. It was like feather beneath my fingers. She's definitely a sexpot and I can't believe how lucky I am. I notice instantly that she's biting her lip and we both knew what effect that small gesture can have on me. I lean in and kiss her lips lightly, sliding my tongue over her bottom lip. I groan as our tongue halfway, she's sucking my tongue and I try my hardest not to think of the way she can suck my cock hard like this because it'll be game over for the both of us and she really needs this. I want to make her feel better because she's full of anxiousness and we all know how helpful I am. I definitely give anything that my sweet and hot girlfriend wants.

When my hand creep up to the yellow tank top she is wearing, she push her tits into my chest as our tongues swirl around each other. The first initial feel of her bare breast on my chest sent shivers down to my body and definitely went down south. I cup her bra-less breast and I can feel her whimper as I swipe the pad of my thumb over her nipple, which is now hard instantly, seeking for attention as it reach for the ceiling.

Our kiss is broken just long enough for me to slide the top over her head. Her little hands slid over my chest and stomach, feeling my defined pecs and abs. It's no secret that my gorgeous baby loves my muscles that's why I always work out to stay fit as possible. I mean, I have this sexiest girl as my girlfriend, of course I want her to feel proud as well that she have me. Sometimes, we work out together when Brad's busy or we work out together.

* * *

General Pov

Sam's skin tingle as Freddie place kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her sweet sweet breast and his mouth finally made contact with her breast, his tongue flicking over her puckered nipple. She let her fingers play with the hair on his neck and she lift her hips a bit when he slide her thong off, his boxers following.

"Ahhhh...mmm..b-baby.."

Her teeth dig into her bottom lip when Freddie nibbles her nipple hard and she push her breast into his mouth a bit. He grin against her breast and suck ar her nipple slowly but hard, letting one hand snake up her torso and massage her other breast, as his other hand slide down between her thighs.

"Oh shit!" he groan, feeling her wetness down her thighs, slick and dripping for him."Damn your wet, baby!"

H tease her, sliding his fingers over her netherlips and just above her engorged clit to get her going. She let out a small whine that turn into a throaty moan at the end when he press his finger against hr clit, applying pressure.

"Freddie.." she whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Make it last. Just..don't go crazy with the teasing."

"I won't." He say, scooting down to kiss her flat stomach. He slide his hands over her inner thighs, squeezing lightly to massage them. His fingers dance around her pelvis and thighs as his tongue dip into her naval before maneuvering round her naval ring.

Sam run her han through Freddie's hair and she takes in a breath when his middle and ring finger slide pass her slick lips. She love the physical contact she gets from him. Even though he gets way over the teasing, he did it enough to get her all riled up before they make love.

Her hips move slowly as his fingers pump in and out of her frantically and she let out a loud moan when his lips brush across her pelvis.

"F-fuckk...ugghhh"

Freddie kiss the inside of her thighs a few times and he bring his mouth down to her pussy, kissing around her a few times, and finally making a brief contact with his tongue against her aching clit for a few seconds before moving back up to her breasts and taking the other one into his mouth.

"Suck it hard baby...hmm..you feel so good.." she moan.

"You taste mighty fine, Ms. Puckett."

Freddie nibble and suck at her nipple for a few seconds then release it before blowing making it pucker even more as he then push his rock hard cock against her thigh. She wrap her fingers around him and she feel him tense when she starts moving her hand up and down him. She can feel his cock strain beneath her hands, growing hard and long even more if possible. He let out a deep groan himself and his fingers curl inside her and she arch her back as he hit her g-spot, letting out a moan.

"S-sam...s-slow...d-down..b-baby.." he say between long breath.

Freddie move his hips a little against her hand as she pump him tighter and harder up and down, and he let out a gutteral moan when her thumb move across the head of his cock, smearing the precum starting to seep out over him.

Sam smile toothily while her eyes hooded as she hears him let out a low growl. Her hips move with his fingers as he continue to pump them in and out of her, but she let out a small whine when he remove his fingers from her.

"F-freddiee...m-move.."

"Sshh," he say, moving her hand away from him. He press his cock against her clit, rubbing his head back and forth against it slowly, earning a moan from the both of them. He likes to tease himself as much as he likes to tease her. Not only did it feel great, but provoking their orgasms made it feel a lot better in the end.

Sam push her hips up, trying to rub against him a little more but let out an aggravated breath when he hold her hips down. Freddie slide his head over her slit and he moan as he harden a little more, veins visible in his skin. He move himself away from her and he starts placing small butterfly kisses on her stomach again, slowly working his way down her pelvis, biting it softly.

Freddie let his lips kiss her right above the hood of her clit and he suck lightly where he kiss her. Sam push her hips up, hinting for him to get to the point and she furrow her eyebrows when he laugh.

"I swear to god..."

"Whaaat?"

"I'll definitely beat your ass and finish this whole thing myself." she glare at him, her irritation obvious.

He laugh, shaking his head and run his tongue over her clit lightly and slowly, earning a moan from her. He slowly run his tongue up and down her folds and he dip his tongue into her pussy hole a few times before coming back to her soaking clit. He nudge the little bundle of nerves with his tongue a few times and once it got hard, he swirl his tongue around it sloly, before flicking his tongue over.

"Oh...f-fuckkk b-babyy.." Sam run her fingers through his hair, moving her hips and she bit her lip as she moan. Her free hand grip the sheets, letting out a small whine.

"P-pleaseee...d-don't s-stopp.."

Freddie smille against her and he suck on her clit lightly, making her push up into his mouth with a moan. He love to make her writhe in the palm of his hands, keeping her mind off of things that bother her the most and just let her focus on the pleasure he's making her feel. He fucking love hearing her moan, knowing that he is the only one that was making her moan and scream like that. He love that he is the only one giving her the satisfaction she couldn't give herself. Hearing her moan, groans, whines, whimpers and pleas turned him on even more.

He can feel her clit pulse once and he knows she's close. He take his mouth away from her and blew on her lightly making her shiver. When she push her hips up, he suck on her one last time for a few seconds, before pulling himself up to her lips and kissing her.

Sam push herself into him, opening her mouth as their tongues swirl together. She moan lightly when his hand hand cup her breast again. She didn't know what it was, but tasting herself from Freddie's mouth kind of turn her on.

Freddie massage her breast gently, as he slide into her without warning, and she instantly arch her back, making her moan again. She always like him surprising her in terms of sex. It feels better when she didn't know when he is starting.

Their hips move together in sync and with each thrust they both give long moans of pleasure.

"F-faster," she demands, pulling away from the intense hold of his lips to hers.

Freddie nod and quicken his pace, staring into her eyes as he pound her merciless. Se has the most beautiful eyes. Big, bluish orbs with a hint of gray, almost as large as Bambi's and she is an expert in giving him that puppy dog look to make him give into her every wish. Some might say she has him whip, which he wouldn't argue with but the truth is, he love her so much he will do anything for her that she wants in a heartbeat.

Sam whimper, digging her nails into his back which makes him thrust faster, deeper and harder. She likes the fast, hard and just drop dead rough sex but may never admit it out loud, she also love the slow, gentle and lazy love-making. No matter what speed they are going, they are always making love, never just fucking. They have been each others' firsts out of love and they will be each others' only out of love.

He watch as her eyes roll and close, neck arching, her back arching as well, her legs wrapping around his shoulders tightly she could possibly get them and he felt her nails puncture his back at the same time she starts contracting around him and let out a screaming moan.

"FUCK!" she snap, slamming her hips up into his."OH GOD...FUCKING FUCK ME HARD!"

He slide his hand down between them, pressing his thumb to her and rubbing her clit in fast circles and her hips move feverously as she ride out her orgasm. He finally spill inside her, emptying himself as hot seeds squirt out from him, warming her insides and making her moan again deliciously. He kiss her neck as he feel her clit start pulsing under his thumb, sending her into another orgasm, quicker than he or she intended, but there is no complaining.

Sam's hips move quickly while Freddie keep still, letting her ride out her second orgasm s he suck her sweet spot.

"Baby...ohhhhh..." she moan, scraping her nails down his back making him his in pain and pleasure."Mmm..unghh.."

Freddie keeps his thumb moving her clit until she push his hand away, nd she shivers, breathing heavily. He kiss the tip of her nose then her lips lightly, smiling down to her.

"Is it crazy to say I'm still really really horny?" She ask, smirking.

He shake his head."Not at all. I can always perform another oral therapy session...This time, finish it." he smirk back, winking at her.

"Are you sure? You seem up for another round too." she look down to his still hard cock, laid between their pressed bodies.

"We can always do another round but I definitely want to eat you again. You know that you're my favorite taste."

Freddie slide himself out of her making her whimper, and he kiss his way down her neck, to her shoulder, to the supple of her perfect breasts, like he always do. He takes a nipple in his mouth and suck on her a little, nibbling gently every often , getting a whimper from her each time.

His fingers tease her again, slowly and lightly brushing over her pussy, tickling her unintentionally. He didn't want to get right down to business too soon. She ca still be very sensitive. His finger move slowly over the start of the hood of her clit and when she didn't jump, he slide his finger over her. He move his mouth from her nipple to her stomach, then her pelvis, kissing and biting it lightly. He kiss her thighs and as he get closer to her pussy, he blow on her, shivers running all over her body.

Sam look down her body, biting her lip as she become even more arouse seeing his head between her legs, giving her the most pleasurable feeling there is. His mouth is close to her, she can feel the sensation but she wants him to eat her out like he's starving to death and she's the last pickle at the picnic.

He slide his hand over her pussy, pressing his palm against her, cupping her harshly. Her hips move against it, trying to create friction between his hand and her now swollen clit, and he pull his hand away, grinning to himself at her whine.

He slide a finger down her folds and he spread her lips apart little with his thumbs. He blow on her again, but then bring his face closer to her, sniffing her intoxicating smell of arousal, slipping his tongue in her slowly. He didn't mind eating her out, actually he loves having to mae her writhe and produce different sound out of his sexy girlfriend. If nothing else, it turns him so much.

He slide his tongue from her pussy hole to her clit, recieving a gasping moan and back again. He dart his tongue into her many times before moving back up and biting her netherlips hard, letting his teeth graze against her clit. Feeling her push his head closer to her, letting him know that she means business, he bring his mouth to her, sliding his tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves harshly.

"Hmmm...that's right...eat momma's pussy..ugghhhnnn." she moans.

"Hmm.."

She moan loudly at the vibration his voice made against her clit and she grip his hair hard, holding it in place as she press herself into his mouth. His tongue circle around her, before he suck and nibble on her clit. Her breathing becomes heavy again as she felt her clit harden at his nibbling. She can't express how amazing it feels to hae him orally please her. She love it and it is almost her favourite part of sex.

Freddie suck on her, sliding a finger into her slowly, pumping it in and out of her a few times before inserting another finger in her. Even though they'd already done this, he still enjoys making her feel amazing.

"Ohhhh..f-fuck..hmmm..b-baby...f-faster...pleaseee." she beg, moving her hips in rhythm with his hands.

His fingers curl inside her, hitting her g-spot just like earlier and he suck on her faster as he stop nibbling on her. He can tell she is close because she can feel her juices starting to cover his hand.

"Oh yeah," she whisper."Hmmm..right there..yeah..so close..baby..pump it hard there..."

Freddie curl and uncurl his fingers inside her quickly, hitting her g-spot every time. Her hips buck wildly against his face, so he hold her pelvis down with his free hand.

"Hmmm..yeah..f-fuck!" she moan, pushing her clit into his mouth a little more."Eat me..suck me hard baby..hmm.."

He can tell by how is breathing, moving, begging him to eat her out hard that she indeed going to come at any second. He love-making that feeling for her. He suck on her a bit harder, pushing his finger against her g-spot harder every time he curl his finger.

"Harder..faster...shit.."

He take his mouth away from her, knowing she will probably kill him for stopping and he let his fingers keep working away inside her. He knows her vaginal orgasms are great, but he know that her clit stimulated orgasms feel a lot better after those. He feel her walls contracting around his fingers and he keep them moving fast and hard as her hips starts to move.

"Hmmm...Fuck...Baby...ooohhh, so so closeee..pleasee..."she whines.

Once this orgasm hit her, she gasp and hold her breath, pushing her hips up and keeping them up a little, not breathing or saying a word until it's over.

"God...Please, Freddie..Baby..I need it.."

"I'll get you there, gorgeous. Don't worry." he say, licking her clit lightly.

Freddie knew that her clit wasn't stimulated anymore after her vaginal orgasm, but he has no problems needing to get her back to where she is. She is still hard and probably aching. He slowly slide his tongue around her in circles and he spread her legs open a little more, pushing her thighs part with his hands, keeping them there for a better stimulation. Sam told him the further her legs were, the better it felt when he was eating her out, sucking her, rubbing her or when was masturbating, so he knew the tricks.

He bring his head away from her and lightly pinch her clit in between his index finger and his thumb, sliding them up and down her clit like she move her hand against his cock. He do this for a few minutes before pushing the hood of her clit back with his thumb and he gently slide his tongue over.

Sam let out a slightly load moan, obviously enjoying the feeling and she bite her lip, hoping she will not draw blood. She can't help but move her hips involuntarily just a bit.

"Please, Baby..No more teasing...Please, just get me off.." she beg with a whimper.

He kiss her clit before sliding his tongue over it again and when Sam grasp his hair between her fingers he let out a small chuckle when she push his face to her pussy so can't tease her anymore.

He suck on her clit, still holding the hood back with his thumb and then he start to quickly and roughly flick his thumb away and hold her thighs apart, sucking quickly nd continuing to flick his tongue over her clit.

Sam let out a whine before loudly moaning."OOOHHHHHH...hmmmm...OH GOD! FASTER! HARDER!" She say, pushing herself impossibly close into his mouth.

Taking that as the approval, he suck and flick his tongue over her rock hard clit as hard and as fast as he can and he smile to himself in the process when she finally reach her peek.

"FUCK!" she say, finally feeling her orgasm hit her. Herjuices gush out of her, not that either of them mind and she writh against his mouth as he suck her hard to drink her juices whilst she incoherently mumbling."Ohhh...fuck...baby...God..that's right...suck my juices..ohhhh.."

Freddie suck on her until her hips stop moving and he kiss her clit one more time before pulling himself up and kissing her lips, letting her taste herself from his mouth a second that night.

"Mmm.." she lightly moan into the kiss, breathing heavily and she stare at him as he pull away."You..you are amazing.."

"Yeah...you think so?" he ask kissing her neck lovingly as he stroke her cheeks.

She simply nod and lean to his touch.

"You know you are."

"Not as amazing as you are, princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

_**A/N: Now how's that? did it made you hot and bothered? just kidding. ANYWAYS... I need more reviews people so that I'll be more happy to update early. Please :))**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Escape

chapter 9

* * *

Freddie's Pov

I've never seen Sam as anxious as she is now except the time we were at Troubled Waters. I know deep down that meeting her father is something very important and she's really looking forward for it.

I look over her side in the car as her foot continue to bounce. Even though she looks so stress she still looks stunning. She's wearing a simple baby blue ruffled blouse and a short jean skirt - care of Carly Shay - and cute doll shoes. Her hair is down in her natural waves and she wears light make up. Yeah, she is gorgeous.

Not tearing my eyes away from the road, I grab her hand and brush her knuckles over my lips before brushing it over my cheeks.

"Everything's going to be fine, baby."

"I...I know...It's just, I can't help it." she whine, huffing loudly.

"I understand. I bet your dad's nervous too and if it makes you feel better...I feel like peeing in my pants." I shot her a glance and gave her a small smile.

"Why? It's not your dad. It's mine."

"Precisely my point. **He's **your dad. And...I'll be meeting him. He'll know that I'm your boyfriend and I'm sure he won't pass the opportunity to interrogate me...like all dads do." I sigh.

"Baby...what are you worrying about? He's just my dad."

"He's not just your dad. His opinion about me matters. I want him to like me."

"Of course he'll like you. Who doesn't? And even though he will not. I'll always like you...love you even." she smile widely, kissing my cheeks.

"I know. But...I want to impress your dad. I want him to know that his daughter is in good hands."

"Trust me...he'll like you. Wanna know why?" I let her continue, looking at her as I stop under red light."Because you're Freddie Benson. The most loving, caring, wonderful and amazing guy in the world. Any girl will be lucky to be in my place. So stop being a nub."

People say Sam is not those people who can be sweet and nice but I totally disagree with them. She might not let people see it but when it's just the two of us...she's the sweetest and caring girlfriend ever, curling up on my side, snuggling close and telling me how much she loves me even though I don't say it first.

"Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For being the amazing girlfriend ever."

"Nyeh..it's part of the package. Can't help it. I'm born to be amazing. You're lucky you have the chance to experience my amazingness." she wiggle her eyebrows and smirk.

"Oh yeah...Me so lucky." I smile and kiss the tip of her nose.

I thought that after my nonstop assurance for her in my car that she'll be calm and relax now but man, I am dead wrong. She's almost on to biting her fingernails as we sit side by side at the table.

"Sam.." I start.

She look at me under her thick bangs and I can see fear in her eyes. I grab her face and plant a soft kiss on her temple before I whisper.

"I love you." I know that it's not comforting to everyone but everytime I tell her this..it keeps her relax knowing she's not alone and I'll always be at her side. The word means so much for us that we don't need to say much more. I guess it's part of our _thing._

I see her eyes relax and her body to relax as well as she let out a sigh.

"Have I told you that you look soo beautiful tonight?"

She chuckle and nod."Yeah..like...a thousand times."

"Well, let me tell you again. You look soo beautiful tonight Ms. Puckett."

She smile and blush creeps to her face. She looks so cute looking so adorable while her cheeks redden even more.

She lean in and give me a small peck and whisper.

"You look handsome too, baby."

Our conversation is interrupted with a clearing of throat of someone in front of us. I guess we didn't notice the person not until he makes himself noticable.

We both look up and see a man in a jeans and blue button-up shirt. He looks in his mid-50s and it's obvious that he's aging because of a small wrinkles in his forehead but either way he's handsome for his age. I instantly know that he's the man we've been waiting for because he's a carbon copy of my precious girl. Same color of the eyes,nose and the warm smile he's giving us.

I immediately stand up and guide Sam to do the same who I must say is rooted in her spot. I reach for my hand and give my own warm smile as well.

"Mr. Puckett."

He cock his head to the side and look at me in confusion.

"Oh..where are my manners. I'm Freddie Benson. Sam's boyfriend." I say politely, motioning to the frozen girl by my side.

"Oh.."he nod understandingly."...nice to meet you, Freddie." his eyes shift to Sam and look at her expectantly.

I squeeze her hands lightly but enough for me to bring her back to the world. She shakes her head as if in daze.

"Dad." is her words. It sound so soft and quiet like it didn't even come from her but because I'm beside her I know for sure it's from her.

"Sammy." I watch as Mr. Puckett smile in pride as he take in his daughter's presence.

"Why don't we sit down." I suggest and they both nod.

A waiter went to our table and fill our glass with wine and ask for our orders. I can say that the Pucketts are really meat lovers in blood and soul because Mr. Puckett sure is a big fan himself. He ordered the large sweet and spicy ribs and buffalo wings. Sam order herself a medium cut steak with mashed potato on the side while I order a pork chop and a caesar salad. I can say that I'm not expecting for them to actually hug tightly and gush about the years they missed from each other but the constant staring and glances as if hesitating to speak first is quite nerving.

"So...Mr. Puckett-"

"Oh, call me Ray instead. Mr. Puckett is quite too formal and I feel too old for my age."

I nod and smile before continuing.

"So, _Ray.._.it's nice to finally meet you."

"It is for me too." his eyes turn to Sam."How are you Samantha?"

Something about this man tells me he's good person. I expect for Sam to growl in annoyance when he used her full name but she didn't. She actually like she's missing to hear her name.

"I assume you hear more about me from mom and Mel."

"Indeed. I heard that you're quite a successful young woman now and is very taken care of..your mother and your sister's words." his glance to me and I can't help but flush by the compliment.

"You heard right Ray."

"I always thought that Samantha is a boy-hater. She didn't entertain boys from her school or our neighborhood. But I always knew that she'll find her own prince someday."

"I'm not really a boy-hater. Boys from school just irks me because they're all nubs." I chuckle as I hear her say this because deep down I know that not **all **nubs irks her.

"Of course you think they're all nubs." Ray lets out a chuckle himself."I always believe that you two will end up together."

"What do you mean?" I thought it was me who said it but it was from Sam.

"The secret flirtings behind those fights and jabs in the show? Yeah. I definitely see it coming. You two just have this...spark."

"You watch the show?" Sam mumble in disbelief.

His eyes soften and stare at her."Always. I also made this funny username...If I do remember it's.._seddieforthewin_." he laughs and shake his head in amusement."See..I'm a fan of the two of you since then."

Well I do remember that username always in the comment box...wow. He **is **a fan.

The corners of her lips twitch and I know that she find it sweet and amusing but knowing Sam, she'll never admit it.

"But...but why didn't you show yourself to me if you knew where I am?"

"I know it will sound stupid but...I wasn't ready at that time. I was afraid that you'll just run away from me. I don't know if you will forgive me so I settle in just watching you on the internet." his head hang low in shame and I feel him. I feel sad for him.

"Still..if you really love me...you should've call or look for mom...but you didn't." her voice crack and it pains me to hear her. I rub her knees to comfort her because I know that it's the best way to do and I'm not in the position to interrupt their conversation. I actually feel like I'm eavesdropping and that I shouldn't be here.

"Sammy...you gotta understand. Daddy's scared that won't forgive him. I do love you. You, Mel and Pam. I regret everything I did. I regret leaving you. It pains me to not be with you..my family but I don't know how to get back on you guys. I don't have the face to do so." He reach for her hand that's resting above the table and good thing she didn't snatch it away. She just stare at their hands.

"You do know it'll take me more time to let the pain you cause to heal. I'm really trying to be open-minded but...it hurts more that I see you now."

"I know. I understand. But don't worry. I'll wait till you're ready. I will not go anywhere. I just want to know that you forgive me."

"As much as it hurts...you're still my dad and...I miss you." tears prickle on her beautiful face and I panic a bit. I try to wipe it but Ray stand up and walk towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I miss you too, Sammy, honey. Daddy miss you so much." I hear him whisper to her ear repeatedly.

I'm smiling so wide because I'm soo happy that everything's good now with Sam and her dad. Her issues with his dad is actually what's been keeping her mind off of some things and I hate seeing her so distracted and stress out, it worries me so much. She may not admit it to me, I know deep down she's having a hard time dealing with a bunch of shits. I tried my hardest to keep her to open up to me but Sam's really tenacious in keeping her problems bottled up to herself and that scares me big time. It scares me not to know what her problems are. It scares me not to be able to help her and that she'll just have a mental breakdown. I want to help her soo bad. I feel so unuseful. I'm her boyfriend and I should be the one being able to help her in times she needs the most. I'm just glad she shares me her problem with her dad and even asked me to come with her. It means that she trust me.

Sometimes I feel like she doesn't need me that much. I mean, we're all aware that she can take care of herself and she doesn't need me to do it for her. It gives my heart this stab whenever it pops in my mind. I love Sam to death. She's like oxygen that without her, I can't breathe. I can't live. I want to be able to be there for her every time. I want to be able to help her. I want her to **need **me even though I know she don't.

I may not say this to Sam but I'm insecure. I'm insecure of her...of the guys around her. I'm insecure of her because she's so successful...running her own business without anyone's help and **she's studying! **I want to have that too. I don't want that someday to come wherein I'm the one who'll depend on her. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that she's doing so well in her life. I'm soo proud of her and never been so happy seeing her to do what she loves the most because it's what helps her to become very successful. I just want to be needed...by her.

Insecure to the guys around her. It's no doubt Sam's very **very hot. **And I know that I'm not that one that can see it and that what's irritates me. Everytime we go outside, guys go ogling to her like they're eye sexing her! I know I should be proud that I have this amazing woman as my girlfriend but sometimes it just irks me especially those morons who have the nerve to even hit her while **I'm in the room! **I just want to knock a two or three tooth out their mouths. Even Brad and Gibby are noticing how Sam's soo hot. I know that they're my bestfriends and they do their hardest not to look at Sam's...features out of respect to me ( and they're scared that Sam might catch them and kill them both ) but they're guys...and they're not blind. I'm afraid that someday Sam will make notice of the other guys and see them much better than me and leave me, more handsome or more muscular. I know it's a bit low for me or even for Sam but you can't blame me for feeling that way. I'm not perfect and there are guys who are better than me in so many ways and I dread the day that Sam will notice it. For me Sam's perfect and for a perfect girl like her...she deserves better than to settle to a nerdy tech stooge like me who's hobby is to watch the reruns of Galaxy Wars and collect the limited editions Galaxy Wars items. I'm positively sure that if Sam's hearing me now she'll probably cut my arms and use it to beat the shit out of me for even thinking of these stuffs she might think as stupid. I know she loves me...I can feel and see it. She say it all the time but it doesn't lessen the fact that I'm scared..or insecure. Maybe because I'm just scared to lose her for good because as I've said..I love Sam so so much. She's my whole world without her I'm nothing but a little nerd boy who has an overbearing mother and probably die alone. She gave meaning to my life. She light up my world. In short, she's my everything. I just wish I can be the better person she deserves. I just wish I can manage to be the best boyfriend for her because she's been the best girlfriend ever.

It is a fine sight to see Sam and Ray talking animately, filling every little gap with each other. I learned that Ray is now working in this real-estate company and is earning good. I can see Sam's eyes glittering with excitement as she tell him all her jokes, stories and achievements. Even now that I'm her boyfriend, she still makes fun of me and now, in her father's presence. We made a banter not few seconds ago and Ray was very amused, hiding his chuckles behind fake coughs.

Like Sam, Ray is quite an amazing man. He's very humorous and I can tell that Sam got it from him.

Of course, all things must come to an end. Before we know it, it's already time to leave.

"I'm really glad that we finally meet each other. I really miss you, Samantha."

"Me too." I see tears start to pool in her eyes but it didn't fall.

Knowing Sam, she'll never let anyone see her in her weakening state.

"I'll see you around, honey."

They both break apart and smile at each other.

"Okay."

He look at me nd narrow his eyes and for a moment I think of what I did wrong.

"You take care of her now, son."

I breathe a sigh of relief then nod.

"You don't need to remind me, Ray."

We shake hands and they exchange numbers and do some hugging again.

"Bye, Sam. Freddie."

"Bye, Ray."

"Bye dad."

"Are you okay?" I ask Sam, glancing to her.

She's been awfully quiet, looking out in the window.

"So much." she turn and smile.

"You love him."

"That I do."

"I told you everything will be fine."

"Yeah...I'm happy it did."

"So...Am I going to look forward in going to New York with you soon?" I give her a teasing smile and she roll her eyes.

"Not yet, nub. I still have to clear my schedule **then **we'll go to New York."

I grab her hand and kiss the back of her palm.

"I'm so proud of you. And so happy that you're happy."

She brush my cheeks gently and kiss it.

"I could've not done it without you by my side. Thank you Freddie."

"You're very much welcome. You know I'll be there for you always, baby." he smile."Always."

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 9. I'M STILL WORKING ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND FOR THOSE WHO READS iSTILL LOVE YOU, DON'T WORRY I'M STILL WORKING ON IT TOO. IT'S JUST THAT, I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OUR FINALS IS ON IT'S WAY SO, YEAH, I'M SOO BUSY :( I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON AS I CAN :)**

**AND YOU GUYS SHOULD WATCH PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER :)))) I LOVE CHARLIE. LOGAN LERMAN IS SOO CUTE. I BOUGHT THE BOOK AND I'M SOO INLOVE TO IT.**

**ANYHOO, REVIEW GUYS :)) IT MEANS A LOT :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Escape

chapter 10

Sam's Pov

It's been a busy day again here at _Sam's Kitchen_, I even have to come out of my office to help them serve the customers. Most of the customers are families and new faces.

I sip my milkshake as I try to answer my assignment in _Sanitation_. I chose to do some of my work here outside so that I don't need to run back and forth in case things get out of hand and they need my help. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Julie.

"shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" I say in a playful manner.

She roll her eyes and cross her arms."You're _friend _is here again." she say.

I cock my head to her in confusion. She must've sense that I'm not in the same page as her and point her chin over her shoulder. I frown deeply and follow her eyes. I see a guy in a white long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, his coat hanging over his shoulder. He looks like he came out of a magazine. I hear a bunch of teenage girls at the table near us giggle. I know for sure they're giggling over this guy.

_Travis._

He seems looking for someone and I guess he spotted that someone.

He smile as his eyes meet mine. He stalk over the direction where we are. Julie's giggling too and she keeps on elbowing me and it hurts! I glare at Julie and she stop. I cross my arms and prepare to use my smart mouth on him. _What is he doing here anyway?_

"Sam." he greets, stopping short a few inches from me. _Too close Mister!_

"Travis." I say."What are you doing here?" Yup, I go straight to the point.

"I'm near the area so I thought I'd stop by." he say.

"Your office is far from here." I state, raising an eyebrow.

"You know where he works?" I hear Julie whisper but he caught it instantly.

He grin and tilt his head to me."You read the calling card I gave you." he points. He seems very happy.

"You have his calling card?" she ask again. I glare again to her, giving her a Look saying _'Shut-Up-Julie'_. She shrug."I'll leave you guys now. I have work to do. Nice to see you again Travis." her voice seems flirty, shooting me a wink before quickly dashing away from us. I almost pull her hair.

_The nerve of that girl leaving me with him! I'll have a word with her later._

"So...aren't you going to invite me to sit?"

"Sorry. Yeah. Sure." I mumble."Do you want to stay on a booth or here at the bar?" I ask.

"Anywhere as long as you'll sit with me and accompany me." he say.

I blush unintentionally. I slap my face inwardly. Why am I freaking blushing? Alright, this guy is totally hitting on me. _Don't jump on assumptions. He only wants you to be his friend. _My subconscious mind shake her head, rolling her eyes as if she wants to thump me.

"I'm actually busy. But if you like I'll have Julie accompany you for awhile." Wrong move, Puckett. I should've not suggested that. I'm mad at Julie for leaving me with him and making her sit with him is like giving her a reward for what she did.

I see him frown."I can just sit here with you. You seem like you need someone to entertain you for awhile." he offer. Before I answer, he plop down on the stool next to me and pull my book to him. He examine it closely. His eyebrows meeting.

"This is pretty easy." he say then look back to me."You're struggling over this?" he ask as if not believing.

I cross my arms and square my shoulders."I'm not _'struggling' _for your information. I'm just doing some homework." I snatch the book back. I don't want him seeing me that _I am struggling a bit._ Well, I'm not always struggling. Just that, this last few days had been very stressful and I didn't focused much on my studies.

He studies my face and nod slowly."O-kay. Maybe I can help." I shot him a glare."You know. To make it easier." he continues.

I sigh in defeat. I really do need some help and if this greek god- _Wait! Greek God? Really Sam?! _Fine. Just a slip of a tongue. See, I'm soo lost.

"Alright. Let the helping begin." I say, pushing the book back to him with challenging look.

"Lets." he say, smiling.

Freddie's Pov

I can't wait to see Sam today. I'm planning on spending time with her considering we've been very busy the last few days. We've come to decision to have dinner together like a date. I'm pretty excited about it. I'm even dressed in a nice clothes, blue button-up shirt with sleeves rolled on my elbows and dark jeans. I've planned yesterday where I'm going to take her. I'm sure she's going to be ecstatic when she learn that I'm going to take her to _Bobby's Meat Place _downtown where they serve one of the best meats in town plus they're having a promo that will make her make a dash out from her restaurant. The place is having an unlimited meaty goodness, meaning the meat will be unlimited as long as you have a coupon which I have. _Yay me! _I got it for a few bucks but it's no sweat. Anything for my Sam.

I can see the restaurant in view and I'm feeling giddy like we're going for our first date. I step out of my car and walk in the restaurant. I'm immediately greeted by Miguel, one of the waiter.

"Looking pretty clean there, Freddie." he regards my outfit.

"Thanks. Going on a date with the boss." I grin."Where is she anyway?"

"Ah. Goodluck man. Sam's at the bar. Got herself a visitor."

_Visitor? Carly?_"Who?"

"Some guy in suit. He's been over here a few times. Always looking for her. I think they're friends." He informs me.

_A guy in a suit? They're friends? Sam doesn't have guy friends in a suit, not that I'm aware of. _

I nod."Alright. I'll go check on her." I push past him and walk to the corner of the restaurant and there she is, her back to me, her blonde locks glistening in beauty because of the lights. She's dressed in a...jeans and t-shirt. _It's cool man. It's okay. You know Sam, she's not very dressy. _My subconscious tells me.

She's laughing. She looks happy, enjoying the company of...

...a guy. A handsome guy beside her in a white long sleeve shirt and dress pants, a coat hanging over his chair. They're both laughing. His arms at the back of her chair.

_Who the hell is this guy? _

He doesn't look familiar. And he's friends with Sam? Why haven't I met him?

I walk over them. _Sam's giggling. Why is she giggling? And the better question is, why is she giggling in front of him?!_

The guy's eyes look up and meet mine. I narrow my eyes at him. Sam follow his gaze and she turn around. She smiles.

"Freddie!" she greets happily, hopping off the stool. In less than a second, she's in my arms. I hug her and kiss her head. She pull away and place soft kiss on my lips which I happily take. I let my left arm rest on her hips.

I am now standing not few away from Mr. Suit Man. He looks like a business man. A young business man. I shot Sam a questioning Look.

"Oh. Yeah. Freddie this is Travis. Travis this is Freddie." she introduce.

This Travis guy stand and offer his hand. I gingerly take it and shake.

"Nice meeting you, Freddie. I'm Sam's friend."

"Sam's boyfriend." I say.

"Yeah." He nods slowly and for a second I see a hint of jealousy. _Who is he?_

I turn my attention to Sam."Are you ready?"

Her eyes knit and tilt her head."Ready for what?"

I look at her as if she's throwing a lame prank. I gave her a funny look and nudge her.

"You know what."

"I don't."

I chuckle and shake my head. I wait for her to just say it that she's only kidding but seconds pass and she's still looking at me in confusion.

I frown.

"We're going out for dinner. Didn't you remember?" I try to hide the pang of hurt.

Her eyes widen and bite her lip."Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot.." she exclaim.

"It's okay. We still have time." I tell her.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't go.."

"Why not?"

"I have a homework due tomorrow. It's pretty hard." She mumble.

"I'll help you." I smile.

"No need. I'm already helping her. It's pretty hard but good thing I know everything about it. Got it covered." Travis chirps.

_What the hell! Why is he helping her? I can do that. I'm capable of helping her! I'm smart._

"Can we just stay here? I'll have Julie cook something special for us. If that's okay with you." her eyes search mine for confirmation."We don't have any reservations right?"

I shake my head."No. We don't have. It's okay." I answer. I push the coupon deep into my jeans' pocket and let Sam drag me to sit next to them.

Through out the night, I was left hanging, with no one to talk to and I think I like it that way because I'm starting to feel very upset over the resul of the night. I don't know who the hell this guy is and he seems to have such great bond with Sam. They kept on laughing and...and flirting! And I was with them too! I'm in seconds into leaving them. I feel like crying. I know it's not so manly but it's what I feel to do right now. I was happy and excited to see Sam, have a date with her and present her my surprise which I know she'll definitely love but then it all changed. I was left sitting, drinking my milkshake and listening to them. I feel like I'm the stranger, snooping around.

One thing that best describe my feeling is Hurt. Beyond hurt and I'm jealous but I'm sadder. This Travis guy is taking my Sam away from me. Getting all the attention that should be mine only.

I don't think I can do this anymore. Hear anymore of them.

I stand but they didn't seem to notice because they're too invest with each other. I shake my head sadly. _First time I'll get unnoticed by Sam. _

I walk away from them, not bothering to tell Sam that I'm leaving. What's the use? She'll most probably stay for awhile because she's enjoying _his _company than mine.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Jaime ask.

"Home."

He look at me weirdly."I thought you'll be out with Sam on a date?"

I shake my head, glancing over to the two then back to Jaime.

"I thought too. But plans changed." and with that, I walk pass him.

_I'm gone home. Didn't want to bother. Enjoy the night._

_- Freddie_

I hit send and glance if she receive. She didn't notice. I sigh and open my car door. I pull over the parking lot and drive my way back to Bushwell. So much for a good night.

* * *

_**A/N: I AMSO SORRY EVERYONE OR BAILING ON YOU! I AM SO ASHAMED OF WHAT I HAVE DONE, iN ALL HONESTY, tHIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY CELLPHONE BUT I JUST CAN't IND TIME IN MY SCHEDULE TO UPLOAD. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO TEND ALL YOUR NEEDS :-)**_

_**REVIES WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED :-)**_

_**P?S I WOULD LIKE TO THANK PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED BEFORE AND FAVORITED MY STORIES AND FOLLOW THEM. MY OTHER STORY IsTILL LOVE YOU IS UPLOADED ASWEELL :-) THANK U PEEPZ!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Escape

chapter 11

Freddie's Pov

"Freddie?"

I looked around from opening my apartment door when I heard Carly's voice behind me. She looks at me with scrutinizing eyes, looking from left to right as if looking for someone.

"Oh, hey Carls." I said casually.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at her stupefy.

I look at her funnily."What?"

She shook her head."Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the restaurant with Sam? Where is she?"

I frown, thinking of how my supposed best night with Sam should've turned out if it wasn't with that...

"Why are you frowning? What happened? Did you guys fought?" she didn't let me answer and just grabbed my arms and dragged me inside her apartment, pushing me to the couch and standing tall in front of me with her arms cross."So...are you not gonna answer me?" she tapped her foot on the floor as if impatient.

"Carly..." I started to explain but...

"What happened!" she exclaimed, making me jump in a few with the sudden loudness.

I stood, completely annoyed that she won't let me speak.

"Will you let me talk first before you drag me or shout at me?" I asked snappishly, she blushed and nodded. "If you're looking for Sam, she's at the restaurant." I simply said.

"I don't get it. Why is she..."

"The night didn't go as I planned, Okay?" I said sullenly, slumping down the couch, my elbows on each knees supporting my chin."She forgot our date and she have company." the words spit it out of my mouth like acid, bitter and tangy.

"Forgot? And what company?"

I sighed, frustrated and tired."Look. I'm tired. Can we just talk about this tomorrow? It's really not a good night for me, Carls." I plead, standing.

"Wait." she held her hands out to me."I really want to know."

I ran my hand over my hair and couldn't help but glare in pure annoyance.

"What do you want to hear? I already told you. She forgot that she has a date with her boyfriend and dumped me with her company, made me look like I was the stranger. It was really bad. If you want to hear more of how shitty it was, wait for me to wake up tomorrow then I'll tell you!" I didn't mean to snap at her or shout at her but the girl had it coming. Sometimes, her inquisition is too much to bear.

She bit her lip guiltily but I saw sympathy in her eyes. She opened her mouth then closed it before nodding. I knew for sure that she wanted to give comfort but knew that's not what I need. She knew how excited I was that morning to tell her that I got Sam and I coupons for that Meat Buffet. It was really hard to be honest, I planned it last-minute but Spencer helped because he knows how much it will mean to me, it will make Sam happy, bouncy happy.

I waved goodbye before closing the door behind me. I sighed loudly, fishing my keys in my pocket that was left hanging because of Carly's dragging ways.

I pushed the door open then close. I automatically went straight to my room. I thought it' was good that my mom's looking over my sick aunt because Pete knows I didn't need another inquisition.

I placed my phone on the bedside table, not bothering to switch it back and just laid, staring blankly at the ceiling. I let my anger get the best of me. I screamed loud in frustration, flailing angrily. I breathed heavily. I sat up once again and leaned on the headboard looking over the picture of Sam and I on the bedside table near my phone. I grabbed it and caressed her face.

Her big goofy smile made me smile, remembering the time we took this picture.

"I bet you'll think that I'm such a baby overthinking the events of this night." I said to the picture."Maybe I am. You can't blame me though, I've never felt so...alone even though you're with me. I feel jealous that I didn't got your full attention because I always do." I whispered."I forgive you though. I know you didn't mean it."

_Soft lips. Soft wandering lips._

"Hmm." I heard myself mumble lightly.

_Sweet strawberry scent._

"Wake up, nerdboy." I heard a whisper in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

Little hand stroking my cheeks. It's warm.

"Wake up." Another whisper.

I opened my eyes lightly, peeking through my lashes.

The sun beamed brightly through my window, blinding me lightly. The figure appeared in front of me, blocking the sunrays. I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings.

I'm still sleepy.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands, squinting it then opening it.

Blue. Blazing electric blue eyes.

Blonde. Blonde long curls.

A girl.

_She smiled._

I smiled sleepily.

I heard a soft chuckle."You look like you're drunk."

A familiar voice.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes settled normally and my eyes looked back into familiar deep blue eyes.

"Sam?"

She smiled but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hey." her voice sounds small and gentle. What is she doing here?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She looked down to her lap, fiddling with the end of the sheet.

"You left. Last night." Oh...last night.

Suddenly, piece by piece, it all came rushing to me.

Date.

Guy.

Stranger.

Laughing and giggling.

Home.

Sad.

Mad.

"I tried to call you but you had your phone off." she said."I got worried. I called Carly and she said you're not feeling well. It worried me more. So, I sneeked into your apartment."

Sneaked into my- Wait! What?!

"Sneaked in?" I asked."How long have you been here?"

"Since last night. You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. You did looked a little troubled because you're frowning in your sleep." she said."Is there something wrong?"

I contemplated telling her. Part of me just wants to get it over with and kiss her but the other part of me - the one that is hurt - wants to give her a cold shoulder. Guess what, the latter won.

"Nothing." I said.

I pushed my covers away to the side, swing my legs on the side of the bed and quickly looked for my slippers. I found it and slipped it on. I stood and stretched my aching muscles. I could feel her eyes burning holes on my back and I waited for her to say something.

"Are you mad?"

"Why should I?" I said, still not bothering to look at her.

I heard the bed squeak a little. She rounded the bed and stand in front of me. I didn't want to look at her eyes because I knew that I would probably cave. But what could I say, this girl is my weakness.

"Carly told me that you said some things to her," she trailed. I heard her sigh and tilted my chin up to make my eyes meet hers.

I locked eyes with her and there I knew I'm so dead.

"I'm really sorry," she set her lips in a thin line."I should've not forgotten our date-"

"I understand why you forgot our date."

"Then why-"

I moved away from her and paced around the room. I couldn't say what I want to say if I keep on staring in that sea of blue.

"It's that Travis guy." I said calmly but deep inside I was boiling with range. I looked back at her and see her face contorts a confused look."You totally dumped me for him."

"Are you...jealous?"

"That's not the point Sam!" I lied."The point is, you nearly forgot that you have your boyfriend sitting next to you and looking sooo uncomfortable while you two flirt around."

"We're not flirting around!" she defended. She walked towards me and faced me."And I didn't dumped you over him! I tried to talk to you but you chose to sit there and say nothing."

I shook my head.

She moved even closer, cupped my cheeks even though I tried to get out of her hold but as usual, she was too strong and she held that strong and don't-dare-move-nub gaze on me.

"Look," she started."I'm sorry. This is my third time to say this and you know I don't do shits like that. But for you, I will always make and exception." she bit her lip shyly and I couldn't help but smile inwardly. She sighed and her gaze softened."I love you, Freddie. You know that. And I think it's pretty stupid of you to even consider the idea of me dumping you over some guy in a suit. Like totally stupid. I would probably hit you, but that will not win me your forgiveness, so, it's pretty off the market for me."

I regarded her fully and let her do the talking.

"And you have nothing to get jealous of. If you listened to me, I did say that I was worried and that I called you then called Carly when you didn't pick up. I jumped in my car and sneaked my way here last night. I'm pretty sure you get the whole picture that you are not really forgotten."

Okay, I gotta give her that. Maybe I was being overly sensitive to the fact that I planned our date very well and she just forgot it and then there was this guy that seemed to like her in a way that was more than friendship.

She leaned in closer and our temples touch. I could feel her warm breath over my lips.

"I love you. Get that in your really big nerdy brain, dork." she said softly."You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

"Maybe I like it. Love it rather." I softly said back. My hands move up to the side of her neck and rub small circles on them.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"I have a really big nerdy brain?" I asked in amusement, but really, I'm just teasing her.

She grumbled a response of "You know you do" and I laughed. For the first time since last night, I laughed. She glared.

"Of course you're forgiven, Puckett." I let my lips brush against her in a feathery kiss."I'm sorry if I got a little too sensitive."

"Yeah, you've always been like that. Makes you such a girl." she muttered and I rolled my eyes."I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Whoa! Did I just update?! Okay, I know you guys probably want to hunt me down for bailing even though I said that I won't. And I know that you guys probably won't accept my apologies and reasons. But I will still say them, I'm really sorry. I'm in a total writer's block! When I said college is kicking me, I really mean it. I was having trouble with my Algebra class and Philosophy class. I am still trying to think why I need those two classes when in all honesty, it has nothing to do with my Major - which is Communication, by the way. I almost flunk! Nearly gave me a heart attack. I mean, I was aiming to get a full scholarship and maintain my 1.00 and 1.25 averages - we have a different education system, 1.00 means 95-100% and 1.25 means 90-94%. So, sue me for focusing on my studies ;P**

**Anyways, I just want to be honest, I thought of just leaving this story unfinished but then again, I realized I don't to fail you guys. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update, now that I'm on summer vacation. I'm actually still trying to plot down and think of where this story should go because, honestly, I have no idea. I got this whole idea in my head before and know it's gone. But I started reading Seddie fics again, hoping that it will help me get some inspiration. You gotta admit that writing is pretty much hard to do especially when you have not inspiration or motivation. There are times that you'll feel too lazy to write because nothing's coming in. So, that's pretty much what's happening to me, and the fact that I'm focusing with my studies.**

**Okay, I know that this is too much for an Author's note. I'm just rambling now. Sorry.**

**But I'm still hoping that you guys are still sticking with me. Reviews are very much appreciated and accepted.**

**P.S. Thank you to those who favorited and alerted me and my two stories. For those who are fans of iStill Love You, don't worry. I'm still polishing the next chapter. Hopefully I could get it posted soon :{D**

**Signing off,**

**ForeverJathan**


End file.
